Gefährliches Wissen
by drea78
Summary: Korruption in Miami. Horatio und Eric geraten in Schwierigkeiten. Wem können sie noch trauen?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen!  
Dies ist meine erste CSI Miami FF. Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich habe keinerlei Rechte usw.!

Was ihr zur Story wissen müsst: sie spielt nach der Hochzeit von Horatio und Marisol. Und Marisol lebt noch (bis jetzt jedenfalls).

1. Kapitel

Horatio Caine, Tagesschichtleiter des Kriminallabors in Miami stand auf seiner Terasse in Miami Beach und zündete das Feuer in seinem Holzkohlegrill an.

Er war froh wieder zu Hause und bei seiner Frau Marisol Delko-Caine zu sein.

Die letzten vier Tage waren nervenaufreibend gewesen. Zusammen mit Eric Delko, Kollege, Freund und seit einigen Monaten auch Schwager, hatte er an einem Treffen mit einigen hochrangigen Polizisten in Miami teilgenommen. Es ging um Drogen und Korruption und das Ganze war eine heikle Angelegenheit. Einer ihrer Fälle hatte sie vor einigen Wochen mit hineingezogen. Kurz danach war jemand vom FBI im Labor aufgetaucht. Eric und er sollten die Beweise sicher verwahren – so hatte sich Agent Barrows ausgedrückt – und ansonsten den Mund halten.

Horatio war nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Es schien, dass einige Polizisten beteiligt waren, aber keiner schien so genau zu wissen welche. Der Polizeischef hatte Ermittlungen eingeleitet, eingeweiht waren nur einige wenige Beamte. Und da sie verwertbare Beweise für die Korruption gefunden hatten waren sie nun indirekt auch beteiligt.

Horation hatte keine Ahnung ob nur einige wenige Polizisten oder eine ganze Gruppe involviert war, aber er fand es schwierig unter diesen Umständen noch jemandem zu trauen.

Doch er wollte diesen Gedanken wenigstens für einige Zeit wieder vergessen. Aus der Küche erklang Gelächter und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging er ins Haus hinein.

Marisol war dabei einen Salat vorzubereiten, während ihr Bruder Eric das Fleisch mit einer Marinade bestrich. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete wie die beiden herumblödelten. Es war schön wieder eine Familie zu haben. Manchmal konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen wenn er Marisol ansah. Ihre Krankheit war eingedämmt und sie war in den letzten Wochen immer fröhlich und genoss das Leben. Horatio hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt Abends zu ihr nach Hause zu kommen, dass er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, wie er vorher gelebt hatte. Er war einsam gewesen. Aber darüber konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr beklagen.

Er hatte Marisol. Und auch Eric war für ihn inzwischen ein Familienmitglied geworden. Er verbrachte oft Zeit mit ihnen und Horatio verstand sein Bedürfnis seiner Schwester nahe zu sein – nachdem er sie beinahe verloren hatte.

„Hey, ihr zwei, wenn ihr so weiter macht kommen wir heute nie zu unserem Essen," unterbrach er das Geplänkel der Geschwister schließlich.

Marisol drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. „Hast du etwas Hunger?"

„Natürlich! Nachdem Eric schon so lange gebraucht um zu Hause mal _eben_ zu duschen und sich umzuziehen!"

„20 Minuten, H. – das war doch nicht lange!" meinte Eric. „Aber hier, du kannst das Fleisch auf den Grill legen." Damit reichte er ihm eine Platte.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie gemütlich auf der Terasse.

Der Abend war war angenehm warm und das Rauschen des Meeres untermalte leise ihre Unterhaltung.

Die beiden Männer waren das erste Mal seit Tagen völlig entspannt. Ihre Arbeit sprachen sie nicht an. Seit seiner Hochzeit fiel es Horatio zunehmend leichter einfach mal nur Mann zu sein und nicht nur Polizist.

Eric Delko genoss den Abend mit seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager, überlegte aber dennoch, ob er die beiden nicht bald allein lassen sollte. Er nahm an, dass sie nach vier Tagen Trennung gerne etwas Zeit allein hätten.

Er wollte grade etwas sagen, als er sah wie Horatio erstarrte und eine Stimme kurz darauf rief: „Nicht bewegen!"

Im nächsten Augenblick sah er an der Seite der Terasse einen Mann mit gezogener Waffe stehen, der sich schnell auf Horatio zubewegte und ihm die Waffe an den Kopf hielt.

Marisol schrie leise und wollte aufspringen.

„Sitzen bleiben!" ertönte es hinter ihm und als Eric sich umdrehte sah er hinter sich einen weiteren Mann stehen.

Instinktiv wollte er nach seiner eigenen Waffe greifen, aber ihm fiel ein, dass er diese zu Hause gelassen hatte. Sie hätte ihm wohl auch nichts genutzt, denn der Mann hinter ihm hatte seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.

Eric sah zu seiner Schwester, die mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihrem Stuhl saß und deren Blick ständig von Horatio zu ihm und wieder zurück wanderte.

Horatio saß ganz still und sagte erstmal nichts. Eric sah nur, wie er leicht mit den Schultern zuckte, als sie sich in die Augen sahen. Er wusste genauso wenig was los war wie er selber.

Die beiden Männer waren jeweils von einer Gartenseite gekommen. Da die Terasse nicht sehr groß war hatten sie die Situation Problemlos unter Kontrolle bekommen. Und da Horatio und er ihre Waffen nicht bei sich hatten blieb ihnen keine Wahl als sich ruhig zu verhalten.

„Ihr hört jetzt genau zu und es wäre besser keine Dummheiten zu versuchen, klar?!" sagte der Mann hinter Horatio und trat noch ein Stück vor, so dass Eric sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Er kannte den Mann. Es war Samuel Warren – Detektiv bei der Polizei von Miami. Und damit war ihm schlagartig klar, womit das Ganze hier zu tun hatte.

Den anderen Mann kannte er nicht, aber er nahm an, dass es auch ein Polizist war. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut…

„Los, aufstehen!" befahl Warren. „Caine, Delko, ihr stellt euch dort an die Wand," er zeigte zum Haus und winkte mit seiner Waffe. „Das Gesicht zur Wand – und ich warne euch, ich schieße sofort! Und sie," wandte er sich an Marisol, „ werden den beiden die Hände auf dem Rücken fesseln! Los, Jake, werf ihr die Seile zu."

Marisol fing die Seile auf und ging zögernd auf ihren Mann und ihren Bruder zu. Zwei Waffen waren auf sie gerichtet und sie war zu Tode erschrocken. Doch sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

Als sie ihrem Mann die Hände zusammenband sagte er leise: „Mach genau, was sie sagen, Marisol, hörst du! Wir überlegen uns was, aber bis dahin musst du genau auf sie hören, verstehst du mich?"

„Ja," antwortete sie leise.

Kaum hatte sie Eric's Hände ebenfalls zusammengebunden , kam der Mann Namens Jake zu ihr.

„Umdrehen," sagte er nur, dann fesselte er ihr ebenfalls die Hände.

Warren kam näher und kontrollierte die Fesseln der Männer. Er zog sie fester zusammen und beide zuckten leicht zusammen, als das Seil schmerzhaft ihre Handgelenke aufriss.

„So, und nun ins Haus rein," befahl Warren.

Sie wurden ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf gedrängt. Im Flur warf Jake einen Blick in jeden Raum. Beim letzten Raum nickte er Warren zu.

„In Ordnung. Ihr beide," er deutete auf Eric und Marisol, „ geht dort rein. Jake, sieh nach, ob nichts da ist, was ihnen helfen könnte. Dann schließt du sie ein und kontrollierst den Rest des Hauses. Verrammel alles. Und sie, Caine, zeigen mir nun, wo sie ihre Waffen versteckt haben!"

„Sie sind im Safe in meinem Büro unten," sagte Horatio ruhig. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die beiden Geschwister, bevor er sich zurück zur Treppe drängen ließ.

Jake winkte Eric und Marisol mit der Waffe in das besagte Zimmer. Es war nicht viel darin, da das Zimmer nicht beutzt wurde.

„Denkt daran, keine Dummheiten machen!"

Mit diesen Worten verliess er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür von außen ab.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2. Kapitel

Als sich Jake's Schritte entfernten ging Eric zur Tür und lauschte kurz. Dann sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um und sah schließlich seine Schwester an.

„Marisol." Er wartete bis sie ihn direkt ansah. Ihm war klar, dass sie Angst hatte, aber er hoffte, dass sie sich halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. Er musste sie aus diesem Haus raus bekommen und sie hatten nicht viel Zeit.

„Eric, was machen wir jetzt? Was ist hier los?"

„Hör mir zu, Marisol!" Eric ging zu ihr und sah sie eindringlich an. „Du musst genau machen, was ich dir sage, okay?! Wir müssen schnell sein, ich weiss nicht, wann sie zurück kommen."

„Was soll ich tun?"

„In meiner Hosentasche vorne ist mein Schlüssel. Da ist ein kleines Taschenmesser dran. Du musst es raus holen und mir geben. Beeil dich, aber versuche es nicht fallen zu lassen."

Marisol fragte nicht nach und drehte sich um. Sie konnte die Hände kaum bewegen, aber da Eric eine bequeme, nicht zu enge Hose an hatte, bekam sie den Schlüssel zu fassen.

Er drehte sich um und sie gab ihm den Schlüssel. Eric fand das Messer und klappte es aus. Bei jeder Bewegung schnitt das Seil in seine Handgelenke, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz.

„Dreh dich wieder um, Mari, ich versuche jetzt deine Fesseln durchzuschneiden. Halt ganz still, okay?!"

Sie nickte und versuchte die Handgelenke so weit wie mgölich auseinander zu halten, damit er besser schneiden konnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren ihre Hände frei.

Eric seufzte erleichtert auf. Er ging nochmals kurz zur Tür und lauschte, ob er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Schwester um.

„Okay, Marisol! Du musst jetzt durch das Fenster rausklettern. Das Haus hat ein Vordach rund um das Haus. Ich möchte, dass du von hier aus bis auf die andere Seite gehst. Das Dach ist nicht so schräg, es dürfte also kein Problem sein. Duck dich an den Fenstern, damit sie dich nicht zufällig sehen. Auf der anderen Seite musst du bis zum Dachende robben und dich daran herunterlassen, dann ist es nicht mehr zu hoch zum Springen. Auf der Seite sind keine Fenster. Von dort ist es nicht zu weit bis zum Nachbargrundstück. Geh durch die Gärten, geh nicht zur Straße…"

„Eric..."

„Hör mir zu, Marisol!" Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Klingel nicht irgendwo und geh nicht zur Polizei! Wenn du weiter weg bist rufst du Calleigh, Ryan oder Alexx an. Trau sonst niemandem! Los!"

Überrumpelt ging Marisol zum Fenster.

„Was bedeutet das alles?"

„Irgendwelche Polizisten sind im Drogengeschäft tätig. Horatio und ich sind da auf etwas gestossen. Deshalb waren wir die letzten Tage auch nicht hier. Keiner weiss, _welche _Beamten dazugehören. Deshalb kannst du niemandem einfach trauen. Sag das Calleigh, okay? Ich…" Er sah angespannt zur Tür. „Ich weiss nicht, wieviel Zeit wir haben. Du musst dich beeilen!"

„Was ist mit dir? Und Horatio? Eric…"

„Du musst gehen, Marisol! Wenn du nicht mit Calleigh, Ryan oder Alexx sprichst, dann haben sie gar keinen Anhaltspunkt und auch keine Chance uns zu finden. Sie bleiben sicher nicht mit uns hier. Ach, und der eine Mann ist Samuel Warren. Geh jetzt!"

Marisol sah ihrem Bruder in die Augen und nickte schließlich.

„Okay! Okay…"

Sie kletterte vorsichtig auf die Fensterbank. Als sie auf dem Dach stand sah sie Eric nochmal an.

„Komm mit!" bat sie leise.

„Mari!" sagte Eric ebenso leise. „Wir haben keine Zeit! Und ich kann mit den gefesselten Händen nicht klettern. Es kommt schon alles in Ordnung!"

Seine Stimme klang fest und überzeugt, auch wenn er sich da nicht wirklich sicher war.

Marisol nickte und mit einem letzten Blick kletterte sie über das Dach, um das Haus herum.

Marisol war froh, dass sie flache Schuhe anhatte. Es war inzwischen so dunkel dass sie kaum etwas sehen konnte. Vorsichtig kletterte sie am Dach entlang. Eric's Worte spukten in ihrem Kopf durcheinander. Sie versuchte nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, denn ihr war klar, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Wenn sie zu lange zögerte bemerkten die beiden Männer ihr Verschwinden zu schnell. Auf der anderen Seite des Hauses legte sie sich auf das Dach und robbte bis zum Ende, so wie ihr Bruder es geraten hatte. Die Dachrinne gab ein wenig nach, hielt aber. Sie ließ sich fallen und landete auf dem Rasen. Das hatte relativ problemlos geklappt und schnell lief sie bis zum Zaun. Zum Glück war dieser nicht so hoch und sie konnte leicht darüber klettern. Die Nachbarn waren anscheinend nicht zu Hause und deshalb lief sie auf direktem Weg weiter zum nächsten Garten. ‚Was für ein Glück, dass wir in einer Mittelklassegegend wohnen,' dachte sie, als sie über den nächsten Zaun kletterte. Hier gab es keine hohen Zäune und Alarmanlagen rund um die Grundstücke. Die Leute hatten höchstens ihre Häuser mit Alarmanlagen gesichert.

Sie wusste nicht genau, über wieviele Zäune sie geklettert oder durch wieviele Gärten sie gelaufen war. Aber schließlich glaubte sie genug Abstand gewonnen zu haben und lief diesmal nicht zum Nachbargarten sondern in den hinteren Teil des Grundstückes, auf dem sie sich befand. Dort gab es eine kleine Tür von der aus ein Weg zum Strand führte, genau wie in ihrem eigenen Garten auch.

Marisol wusste, dass sie sich am Strand schneller bewegen konnte. Und sie musste dringend ein Telefon finden. An den Promenaden gabe es in regelmäßigen Abständen Telefonzellen. Da sie nicht wusste, wieviele Polizisten in diese ganze Sache involviert waren, machte sie sich Sorgen, ob wohl jemand die öffentlichen Telefone bewachte, aber sie musste halt vorsichtig sein und die Augen offen halten. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich Calleigh anrufen und sie um Hilfe bitten. Diese Männer wollten irgend etwas von Horatio und Eric und nur Gott wusste, was sie tun würden um zu bekommen was sie wollten.

Marisol versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Samuel Warren und Jake mit Eric machen würden, weil er ihr geholfen hatte zu flüchten.

Die nächste Promenade kam in Sicht und sie wurde langsamer. Es war mitten in der Nacht und die Dunkelheit bot ihr Schutz, dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob man sie von dort sehen konnte. Es war ruhig und alles schien verlassen zu sein. Sie konnte niemanden sehen, auch die parkenden Autos schienen verlassen.

Langsam ging sie in Richtung Telefonzelle und sah sich weiter aufmerksam um. Als sie das Telefon erreichte kramte sie in ihrer Hosentasche nach etwas Kleingeld.

Mit zitternden Händen blätterte sie im Telfonbuch. Calleigh's Nummer stand nicht drin. Sie sah sich sich wieder nach allen Seiten, dann blätterte sie weiter. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie unter Woods die Nummer der Gerichtsmedizinerin fand.

Schnell steckte sie das Geld ein und wählte die Nummer. Während sie wartete sah sie sich weiter um.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Kapitel

Horatio ging langsam die Treppe hinunter und warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Eric und Marisol. Er überlegte, ob es Sinn machte zu kämpfen, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Das Risiko war zu groß. Sam Warren machte nicht den Eindruck als würde er spaßen. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Wenn er als korrupter Polizist aufflog, dann war für ihn alles vorbei. Im Gefängnis würde er wahrscheinlich nicht lange überleben und das war ihm mit Sicherheit klar.

Es sah nicht gut für sie aus und er machte sich Sorgen. Aber Warren und Jake waren nachlässig und vielleicht gab ihnen das eine Chance. Sie hatten sie nicht durchsucht. Die Handy's lagen auf der Terasse auf dem Tisch und nutzten ihnen daher nichts. Aber Eric hatte seinen Schlüssel in der Tasche. Horatio hoffte, dass es ihm damit gelang Marisol und vielleicht sich selber zu befreien. Jake hatte sie oben allein gelassen und nun lag es an ihm den beiden so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verschaffen.

Im seinem Arbeitszimmer blieb er stehen und sah Warren an.

„Worauf warten Sie, Caine?" fragte dieser. „Ich weiß, dass auf Sie vier Waffen registriert sind. Ich will sie alle haben!"

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass man uns im Labor vermissen wird?"

„Es ist Wochenende Caine und Sie haben keinen Dienst. Bis jemand Sie vermisst habe ich längst was ich will! Sie werden kaum zusehen wollen, wie Ihre kleine Frau leidet, nicht wahr?!" Warren sah ihn mit kaltem Blick an.

Horatio erwiderte den Blick ohne zögern. „Marisol hat mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun," antwortete er. „Wenn Sie ihr was tun, Warren, dann schwöre ich dass sie es noch bereuen werden!"

Der Mann lachte. „Sie sind nicht in der Position für Drohungen, Caine! Und jetzt will ich die Waffen haben! Wo sind sie?"

Horatio sah ihn eine Weile direkt an. Dann senkte er, scheinbar resigniert den Kopf.

„Eine Waffe ist im Schreibtisch, zwei im Safe, eine im Labor. Der Schreibtischschlüssel ist im Safe."

Warren kam näher an ihn ran und packte seinen Arm. Er studierte sein Gesicht.

„Versichen Sie nicht mich zu bescheissen," sagte er leise. „Die vierte Waffe…"

„Die bewahre ich im Labor auf! Sie wissen doch anscheinend sonst alles, dann dürfte doch klar sein, dass es stimmt."

„Ich warne Sie, Caine!" kam die Antwort. „Die Delkos da oben werden nichts zu Lachen haben, wenn Sie mich belügen oder Unsinn versuchen!"

Horatio sah ihn mit regloser Miene an. „Wollen Sie nun den Safe-Code oder nicht?"

Einige Minuten später hatte Warren alle Waffen an sich genommen und führte Horatio aus dem Arbeitszimmer hinaus. Jake war grade im Wohnzimmer dabei die Tür zu verschliessen und die Rolläden hinunter zu lassen. Er nahm eine der Waffen an sich und steckte sie in seinen Hosenbund.

„Vorne ist alles dicht," sagte er zu Warren.

„Gut, dann sieh noch mal oben in den Zimmern nach. Dann bringen wir ihn hier zu den anderen und werden mal sehen, was wir aus ihnen rauskriegen. Ich will die Sache so schnell wie möglich erledigen."

Er schubste Horatio leicht an, damit dieser zur Treppe ging. Aber Horatio blieb stehen.

„Ich müsste mal zur Toilette," sagte er.

Warren schnaubte. Aber dann nickte er Jake zu. Während er Horatio die Waffe direkt an die Schläfe hielt löste Jake die Fesseln und band Horatios Hände – diesmal etwas lockerer – vor seinen Körper. Anschließend stieß er ihn Richtung Badezimmer.

Horatio ließ sich Zeit und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie lange es her war, dass Eric und Marisol alleine in das Zimmer oben gesperrt worden waren.

Als es an der Tür pochte betätigte er die Toilettenspülung und ging zum Waschbecken. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür. Er wollte die beiden Männer nicht zu sehr provozieren.

Die Hände wurden ihm wieder auf den Rücken gefesselt.

Auf der Treppe stolperte er absichtlich und versuchte damit weitere kostbare Minuten zu gewinnen.

Warren jedoch verlor langsam die Geduld. Er scharrte mit den Füßen, als Jake nochmal die Zimmer oben kontrollierte und die Rolläden hinunter ließ.

Als sie schließlich die Tür zu Eric's und Marisol's Gefängnis öffneten hielt Horatio einen Moment die Luft an.

Jake stieß die Tür auf und schubste Horatio in das Zimmer.

Der Raum war nicht groß und Horatio sah sofort, dass Eric alleine war. Er saß an einer Wand auf dem Boden und hatte den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Von Marisol war nichts zu sehen. Das Seil, mit dem sie gefesselt gewesen war lag auf dem Boden und das Fenster war zwar angelehnt, aber nicht zu.

Horatio seufzte erleichtert auf. Marisol war in Sicherheit, jedenfalls vorerst. Jetzt konnten sie nur hoffen, dass sie nicht nach ihr suchen würden.

Dann sah er Warrens Gesicht und seine Erleichterung schwand. Blinde Wut stand in den Augen des Mannes. Er ging zu Eric und zerrte ihn an den Haaren auf die Füße. Dann drängte er ihn zur Wand und knallte seinen Kopf dagegen. Als nächstes schlug er auf ihn ein, mit einer Faust und der Waffe.

Instinktiv machte Horatio einen Schritt auf die beiden Männer zu, doch Jake hielt ihn zurück und scheuchte ihn in eine Ecke, weg von der Tür.

„Sam!" rief Jake und als dieser nicht reagierte, ging er zu ihm und packte ihn am Arm. „Wir brauchen sie noch, hör auf! Wenn du ihn jetzt umbringst, dann sitzen wir tief in der Tinte. Beruhige dich."

Warren ließ Eric los, so dass dieser an der Wand herunterrutschte und sah auf ihn herab.

„Das war keine gute Idee!" sagte er. „Ich hatte euch gewarnt."

Dann sah er Jake an. „Mach den Wagen fertig. Wir müssen sie hier weg schaffen."

„Was ist mit der Frau?"

„Es hat keinen Sinn sie jetzt zu suchen. Wir haben die zwei hier, das müsste reichen. Sie war eine nette Zugabe, aber wir können unsere Zeit jetzt nicht mit ihr verschwenden."

Jake nickte und verließ den Raum. Warren warf einen Blick auf Horatio und folgte seinem Patner dann. Als die Tür zu war, eilte Horatio zu Eric, der halb bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Er versuchte die Verletzungen des jüngeren Mannes einzuschätzen und fluchte leise, weil seine Hände gefesselt waren. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob Eric ernsthaft verletzt war. Warren hatte ihn zum größtenteil in den Bauchbereich geschlagen. Blut war keines zu sehen und Horatio hoffte, dass es keine inneren Verletzungen gab.

„Eric?" fragte er leise.

Dieser stöhnte und blinkte mit den Augen, er kämpfte offensichtlich gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Eric, komm schon, bleib bei mir!"

„H.?"

„Ja. Komm schon, rede mit mir, Eric! Nicht bewusstlos werden, hörst du!?"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Du schaffst das. Komm schon! Du musst mir sagen, was los ist. Ist etwas gebrochen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, H." sagte Eric und verzog das Gesicht. Aber sein Blick wurde wieder klarer. „Mir tut grade alles weh."

„Das wundert mich nicht," antwortete Horatio. „Kannst du mich denn klar sehen? Ist dir schlecht? Versuch mal dich hinzusetzen."

Eric stüzte sich mit den gefesselten Händen ab so gut es ging und setzte sich langsam. Dabei biss er die Zähne fest zusammen um nicht aufzuschreien. Es fühlte sich an als wäre sein Bauch ein einziger großer Bluterguss, was wahrscheinlich auch stimmte. In seinem Schädel dröhnte es und es dauerte einen Moment bis der leichte Schwindel wieder nachlies. Doch so wie es aussah konnte er froh sein, dass er noch lebte, denn in Warren's Augen hatte die reine Mordlust gestanden. Aber Marisol war entkommen und das war es Wert gewesen.

„Es geht schon, H." sagte er, als er endlich saß. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Horatio setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Eric, ich habe keine Ahnung. Es sieht nicht so aus als hätten wir viele Möglichkeiten. Das sind immerhin Polizisten und sie werden uns sicher nicht einfach entkommen lassen, bevor sie haben was sie wollen."

„Die Beweise…"

„Sie werden alles tun um sie zu bekommen. Und nur wir beide wissen wo sie sind."

„Und wenn wir ihnen sagen wo, werden sie uns anschließend umbringen – schließlich können wir sie identifizieren," stellte Eric fest.

„Und wenn wir nichts sagen werden sie es früher oder später auch tun," fügte Horatio hinzu. „Aber je länger wir durchhalten, um so größer sind unsere Chancen dass man uns findet."

„Weißt du, im Moment finde ich diesen Gedanken nicht grade tröstlich," meinte Eric.

„Nein." Horatio war einige Zeit still, dann sprach er weiter. „Hör zu, Eric, wenn sich eine Möglichkeit ergeben sollte zu entkommen, für uns beide oder für einen von uns, dann müssen wir sie nutzen! Auch alleine! Auch wenn das bedeutet den anderen zurück zu lassen. Calleigh und Ryan werden nicht viele Anhaltspunkte haben und die Chancen dass sie uns finden sind nicht sehr groß. Deshalb müssen wir es versuchen, okay?"

„Schon klar, H.. Das würde auch die Chance erhöhen dass die Kerle hinter Gittern landen. Und dann wäre zumindest nicht alles umsonst."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen und beide Männer hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Eric wusste nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber er schreckte aus einem leichten Dämmerschlaf hoch als die Tür auf ging.

Warren und Jake kamen hinein. Ohne viele Worte packten sie ihre beiden Gefangenen und zerrten sie auf die Füße.

Eric biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte das Gefühl sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

Widerstandslos liessen sie sich die Treppe hinunterführen. Dort wurde ihnen die Augen verbunden und dann spürte Eric die laue Nachtluft. Wenig später hörte er wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde – er vermutete von einem Lieferwagen – und sie wurden unsanft hineingestoßen. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und dann fuhr der Wagen los.


	4. Chapter 4

3

Kapitel

Calleigh Duquesne und Ryan Wolfe kamen eine halbe Stunde nach einem Anruf von Alexx an der Strandpromenade an. Sie wussten nicht, was eigentlich los war. Alexx hatte nur gesagt, dass Marisol in Schwierigkeiten war und um ihre Hilfe gebeten hatte. Sie sollten sich beeilen und das hatten sie getan. Dennoch wollten beide nun endlich wissen was los war.

„Kannst du sie sehen?" fragte Ryan und suchte die Promenade mit den Augen ab.

„Nein," antwortete Calleigh, doch dann sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und wandte den Kopf in diese Richtung. „Da Ryan, ich glaube das ist sie!"

Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete Marisol die Tür und lies sich auf den Rücksitz fallen.

„Fahrt los!" sagte sie atmelos und aufgrund der Panik in ihrer Stimme gehorchte Ryan widerspruchslos.

Calleigh drehte sich um und sah Marisol an. Sie schien nicht verletzt zu sein.

„Was ist los?" fragte Calleigh. „Alexx hat uns nichts gesagt."

„Fahren wir zu ihr?"

„Vorerst," antwortete Ryan. „Aber es wäre nett, wenn du uns schonmal aufklärst! Was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht? Und wo ist Horatio?"

Calleigh beobachtete wie die junge Frau um Fassung rang.

„Wir haben auf der Terasse gesessen, als zwei Männer mit Waffen auftauchten," begann sie stockend. „Sie haben Horatio und Eric…"

„Eric?"

„Er war bei uns heute Abend…"

Marisol erzählte genau was passiert war und was ihr Bruder gesagt hatte. Zwischendurch stockte ihre Erzählung. Es fiel ihr schwer ruhig zu bleiben, denn sie war außer sich vor Sorge um ihren Mann und ihren Bruder.

Als sie bei Alexx ankamen wussten Calleigh und Ryan was am Abend passiert war und versuchten die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Alexx hatte auf sie gewartet und wollte nun ebenfalls wissen was genau passiert war.

Sie setzten sich in die Küche und schlossen die Tür, damit Alexx Mann und die Kinder nicht wach wurden.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte Alexx.

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir nicht so lange hier bleiben, damit deine Familie nicht da mit reingezogen wird," meinte Calleigh.

Ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, aber sie wusste nicht wirklich was nun das Beste war. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie weitreichend die Korruption ging. Vielleicht waren sogar Leute aus dem Labor beteiligt oder aber es waren nur die beiden Männer vom Überfall. Aber das Wichtigste war jetzt Horatio und Eric zu finden. Und am besten begannen sie mit der Suche im Haus der Caine's.

Als sie das vorschlug nickte Ryan. „Aber es ist wohl nicht klug Marisol mitzunehmen," meinte er. „Wir müssen sie irgendwo sicher unterbringen. Sie hat die beiden Männer gesehen, also suchen sie vielleicht nach ihr – wenn nicht jetzt dann bestimmt später."

„Du hast Recht," stimmte Calleigh zu. „Die Frage ist, wo wir sie hinbringen?"

Schweigend dachten die vier darüber nach.

„Also, mir fällt nichts ein," sagte Marisol. Tiefe Erschöpfung klang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Irgendwo bei meiner Familie ist zu gefählich, ich will sie auf keine Fall in Gefahr bringen."

„Und bei einem von uns wären dann die nächsten Verstecke, in denen sie suchen würden," meinte Alexx.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es irgendwo versuchen, wo sie nicht mit rechnen würden," kam es nach einer Weile von Ryan.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Calleigh.

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich sind sie in Horatios Haus nicht mehr und sie haben es mit Sicherheit durchsucht. Also sind sie damit fertig. Es gibt keinen Grund für sie zurückzukommen, vorallem weil sie damit rechnen müssen, dass auf der Suche nach Horatio und Eric dort Leute hin kommen. Deshalb sollte Marisol nachdem wir da waren vielleicht dorthin zurückkehren."

„Ich weiß nicht, Ryan…" sagte Calleigh.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Dann müssen wir nur noch überlegen, wem wir genug trauen und einweihen können. Irgendwer sollte bei Marisol bleiben. Und Alexx sollte bei ihrer Familie sein, also brauchen wir noch jemanden."

„Wie wäre es mit Frank? So weit ich weiß hat er grade Urlaub, da würde es gar nicht auffallen," schlug Calleigh vor.

„Ich denke auch, dass wir Frank vertrauen können," stimmte Alexx zu.

Marisol zuckte mit den Schultern, sie kannte Frank Tripp nur vom Hören. Außerdem fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage eine Entscheidung zu treffen, sie war zu erschöpft und erschlagen von den Ereignissen der Nacht.

„Okay," nickte Ryan. „Kannst du ihn dann anrufen und einweihen, Alexx? Calleigh und ich sollten so bald wie möglich zum Haus fahren. Vielleicht haben sie etwas zurückgelassen, was uns weiterhilft."

Als Ryan und Calleigh zum Haus der Caines kam fing es bereits an zu dämmern. Es war jedoch noch alles ruhig in den Straßen. Dennoch blieben sie ca. 20 Minuten im Auto sitzen und beobachteten die Gegend und das Haus. Als sich weiterhin nichts rührte stiegen aus und gingen mit gezogenen Waffen zum Haus.

Alle Rolläden waren geschlossen und deshalb gingen sie erstmal sehr vorsichtig um das Haus herum. Beide lauschten angestrengt, ob aus dem Inneren irgendwelche Geräusche kamen. Alles schien verlassen zu sein.

„Wie gehen wir rein?" flüsterte Ryan Calleigh zu.

„Am besten durch die Tür in der Küche, die kann man von der Straße aus nicht sehen," meinte sie und Ryan nickte.

Die Küchentür hatte ein Fenster aus Glas.

„Sie werden die Alarmanlage ja wohl nicht eingeschaltet haben?" fragte Calleigh.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen," erwiderte Ryan. Er sah sich kurz um, dann nahm er einen größeren Stein aus eines der Beete und schlug die Scheibe kurzentschlossen ein.

Sie lauschten nochmal einige Minuten und als sie keine Reaktion hörten gingen sie ins Haus hinein.

Calleigh sicherte das Erdgeschoss, Ryan ging in das Obergeschoss. Einige Minuten später trafen sie sich im Wohnzimmer wieder.

„Ich nehme an, oben war auch niemand?" fragte Calleigh.

Ryan nickte. „Ich hole den Koffer," sagte er. „Wir sollten sehen, ob wir irgendwelche Spuren finden."

Während er zum Auto zurück ging und sich dabei wachsam umsah begann Calleigh sich im Haus umzugucken. Als Ryan zurück kam fingen sie im Wohnzimmer mit ihrer Suche an.

‚Anscheinend waren die Polizisten etwas in Panik,' dachte Calleigh, während sie am Schalter der elektrischen Rolladen Fingerabdrücke sicherte. ‚Sieht nicht so aus als hätten sie Handschuhe getragen."

Sie hatte grade einen Abdruck gesichert, als ein Geräusch sie aufschrecken ließ.

Beide CSI-Ermittler zogen ihre Waffen und gingen zurück zur Küche, aus deren Richtung das Geräusch gekommen war.

Sie blieben stehen, als ihnen aus der Küche zwei Männer - ebenfalls mit gezogenen Waffen – entgegen kamen.

Die vier blieben stehen und sahen sich wachsam an.

„Miami Dade Police, CSI," sagte Calleigh schließlich und beobachtete die Männer genau.

„Zeigen sie ihre Marken," forderte einer der Männer.

Etwas zögernd, die Waffen weiterhin auf die Männer gerichtet holten Calleigh und Ryan ihre Marken hervor.

Als die beiden Männer ihre Waffen daraufhin sinken ließen warf sie Ryan einen überraschten Blick zu.

„FBI," sagte der eine Mann. „Sie gehören zu Caine's Team?"

Calleigh nickte, ließ ihre Waffe aber nicht sinken.

Die beiden Männer zeigten ihre Ausweise. „Agent Collin Barrows und Agent Aaron Trent, wir ermitteln im Auftrag des Polizeichefs von Miami – es geht um korrupte Polizisten."

Die beiden CSI-Ermittler entspannten sich ein wenig und ließen die Waffen sinken, blieben jedoch weiter wachsam.

„CSI Ryan Wolfe und Calleigh Duquesne. Woher wissen wir, dass Sie nicht dazu gehören?" fragte Ryan.

„Das können Sie nicht wissen!" antwortete Barrows ruhig. „Allerdings könnten Sie den Polizeichef anrufen. Was mich aber mehr interessiert ist, warum sind Sie hier?"

„Wir bekamen einen Hilferuf von Marisol Caine. Sie wurden hier im Haus überfallen, aber sie konnte flüchten," erklärte Calleigh. „Und wir sind hier um nach Hinweisen auf Leutnant Caine und Eric Delko zu suchen."

„Warum sind Sie hier?" fragte Ryan, immer noch unsicher, ob sie den beiden Männern trauen konnten.

„Es wurde ein Team gebildet, das in der Korruptionssache ermittelt," antwortete Trent. „Einer aus diesem Team wurde heute Nacht ermordet. Er bekam gestern eine große Summe Bargeld überwiesen. So wie es aussieht hat er Informationen weiter gegeben. Und da er an den letzten Treffen teilgenommen hat wusste er auch, welche CSI-Ermittler Beweise gefunden hatten. Nachdem wir Caine und Delko nicht erreichen konnten sind wir hierher gekommen."

„Ich schlage vor, Sie sammeln jetzt weiter ihre Beweise," übernahm Barrows wieder das Gespräch. „Dann sollten Sie mit uns kommen. Das Ermittlungsteam wurde auf vier Leute reduziert, die der Polizeichef persönlich kennt. Sieht so aus, als gehörten Sie beide jetzt dazu."

„Und woher wissen Sie, dass Sie uns trauen können?" fragte Calleigh, immer noch misstrauisch.

„Das CSI-Team wurde zuerst überprüft," sagte Trent schlicht. „Und da Sie zumindest grob Bescheid wissen können Sie helfen."

„Und als erstes können Sie uns sagen, wo Marisol Caine ist," meinte Barrows. „Wenn Sie bei dem Überfall dabei war, ist sie unsere einzige Zeugin."

Einige Stunden später saßen Ryan und Calleigh zusammen mit Marisol in einem Haus in der City.

Sie waren müde und erschöpft von den Ereignissen der Nacht und des Vormittages.

Sie hatten die Spuren im Haus der Caines gesichert. Viel war es nicht gewesen – einige Fingerabdrücke und das Seil mit dem Marisol gefesselt gewesen war. Währenddessen waren die Agents Barrows und Trent in der Nachbarschaft gewesen und hatten die Leute aus dem Bett geklingelt um sie nach Hinweisen zu befragen.

Dabei kam heraus, dass einer der Nachbarn in den frühen Morgenstunden von den Geräuschen eines laufenden Motors geweckt worden war. Und beim Hinaussehen hatte er einen weißen Lieferwagen gesehen. Das Nummernschild hatte er jedoch nur teilweise behalten.

Sie hatten inzwischen auch Sarah Barrows und Clark Wessel, die beide Captain beim Miami Dade Police Department waren, aus dem Ermittler Team kennengelernt und den Polizeichef persönlich getroffen.

Alle Beweise wurden beim FBI untersucht.

Und sie waren mit Marisol in dieses ‚sichere Haus' - wie sich Barrows ausgedrückt hatte - gebracht worden. Hier sollten sie vorerst bleiben. Bis die Analysen gemacht waren blieb ihnen nicht viel anderes übrig als zu warten.

Immerhin wussten sie inzwischen den Namen eines der Polizisten.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo!

Hier ein neues Kapitel meiner Story!

Ein großes DANKE an RotesBlinklicht für die Reviews!! Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt!!

5. Kapitel

Horatio saß in seinem Gefängnis und wartete. Er war in einer Blockhütte, soviel konnte er sehen, aber ansonsten konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen.

Der Raum war etwa 15 qm groß. Das einzige Fenster war von außen mit dicken Brettern verrammelt.

Die Tür war stabil und mit zwei Schlössern und einem Sicherheitsriegel versehen – keine Chance sie zu öffnen.

In dem Raum stand eine schmale Pritsche und ein Stuhl, in einer Nische befand sich ein winziges Badezimmer.

Inzwischen hatte er sein Gefängnis drei Mal untersucht, aber nichts gefunden, das ihm nützlich sein könnte.

Zumindest war er die Fesseln erst einmal los.

Horatio hatte keine Ahnung, wie langer er bereits hier war. Die Fahrt im Lieferwagen hatte seiner Meinung nach etwa zwei Stunden gedauert. Demnach, und den wenigen Geräuschen nach, die er hören konnte, waren sie irgendwo in den Everglades.

Bei ihrer Ankunft hatten Warren und Jake sie mit verbundenen Augen in dieses Blockhaus gezerrt und sie getrennt. Seitdem hatte er von Eric nichts gehört und gesehen.

Er hasste das Warten und diese Hilflosigkeit. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Marisol. Er hoffte, dass sie irgendwo in Sicherheit war.

Als schließlich die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde stand Horatio auf.

Er hatte sich während des Wartens überlegt, ob er eine Chance hatte, Warren und Jake zu überwältigen, solange sie ihre Waffen nicht im Anschlag hatten. Allerdings wären die Chancen wesentlich besser, wenn Eric dabei wäre.

Seine Überlegungen erwiesen sich als überflüssig, als er sah, dass drei Männer den Raum betraten.

Seine Gefühle schwankten zwischen Wut und Verachtung, als er den dritten Mann erkannte.

„Stetler!" sagte er ruhig, den Blick ausschließlich auf den Mann gerichtet. „Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?"

„Horatio", erwiderte Rick Stetler. „Du kannst die dumme Angewohnheit einfach nicht ablegen, dich in Dinge einzumischen, die dich nichts angehen!"

„Diesmal war es Zufall."

„Wie auch immer, „ antwortete Stetler. „Ich will die Beweise haben! Und ich werde alles tun, um sie zu bekommen! Ihr hättet an diesem Ort gar nicht ermitteln sollen!"

„Tja, das nächste Mal solltet ihr die Türen zu euren Drogenumschlagplätzen vielleicht besser geschlossen halten", erwiderte Horatio trocken. „Abgesehen davon, hat es wenigstens euer Computerspezialist drauf. Die gefakten Namen, die der Computer ausgespuckt hat, konnten zwar dem Police Department zugeordnet werden, aber keinen konkreten Personen. Wirklich gute Arbeit!"

„Ja! Aber dennoch solltet ihr nicht einmal diese Namen wissen! Aber wenn ich die Beweise habe, wird niemals wieder jemand so nah an uns heran kommen."

„Egal was passiert, ihr kommt da nicht ewig mit durch", versprach Horatio.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Stetler. „Das heißt, ich werde es sehen – du und Delko mit Sicherheit nicht!"

Mit einem Grinsen nickte er Sam Warren und Jake zu und sah, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und zufriedenem Blick zu, wie die beiden Männer auf Horatio zugingen und ihn packten.

Jake hielt seinen linken Arm mit eisernem Griff und verdrehte ihn hinter Horatio's Rücken. Dieser biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Möchtest du mir nicht lieber gleich sagen, was ich wissen möchte?" fragte Stetler. „Ich verspreche euch dann einen schnellen und schmerzfreien Tod."

„Vergiss es, Rick!" presste Horatio hervor.

Kurz darauf wurde sein Arm mit viel Kraft und einem Ruck nach oben gezogen. Ein heißer und intensiver Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulter und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als Eric in den angrenzenden Raum geschubst wurde, wäre er beinahe über Horatio gefallen, der bewusstlos am Boden lag. Die Tür wurde hinter ihm wieder verschlossen und er kniete sich neben Horatio.

Ein kurzer Blick durch das Zimmer zeigte ihm, dass es nicht viel anders war als der Raum, in dem er selber die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann am Boden zu, der sich grade anfing zu regen.

Der linke Arm lag in einem unnatürlichen Winkel, so wie es aussah war die Schulter aufgekugelt.

„Horatio", sagte er, als die Augen des älteren Mannes zu blinken begannen. „Beweg dich nicht, okay? Ich glaube, deine Schulter ist ausgekugelt."

„Eric", kam die stockende Antwort. „Das tut verdammt weh!"

Horatio konnte nur mühsam die Augen offen halten. Der Schmerz benebelte seine Sinne.

„Wir müssen die Schulter wieder einrenken", sagte Eric. „Das tut noch mal richtig weh, aber danach müsste es besser werden."

„Kannst du das?" fragte Horatio mit gepresster Stimme.

„Ich war Rettungstaucher, H.," antwortete Eric. „Ich hatte schon mit allen möglichen Verletzungen zu tun."

Er bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Ton, um seine Nervosität nicht zu zeigen. Er hatte erst einmal eine Schulter wieder eingerenkt, und da war er nicht allein gewesen.

„So… ist es… nicht… auszuhalten!" Horatio konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Eric nickte und versuchte sich zu erinnern, mit welchem Griff er die Schulter wieder einrenken musste. Die Theorie war meistens etwas einfacher als die Praxis.

Schließlich atmete er tief durch und drückte Horatio's Schulter mit einer Hand auf den Boden.

„Es geht ganz schnell, H.," sagte er, als er mit der anderen Hand den linken Arm griff und die Schulter mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung wieder einrenkte.

Horatio schrie auf und verlor noch mal das Bewusstsein.

Als er kurz darauf wieder aufwachte war der intensive Schmerz einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen. Erleichtert seufzte er auf.

Eric bastelte aus dem Kissenbezug eine Schlinge für den Arm, um diesen ruhig zu stellen. Er half dem älteren Freund aufzustehen und sich auf die Pritsche zu setzen.

„Danke, Eric," sagte Horatio.

Dieser nickte und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hast du in diesem Zimmer eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht entdeckt?" fragte er.

„Nein, bei dir?" antwortete Horatio.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte auf die Bodendielen gehofft, die sind viel dünner als die Wandbretter. Aber es war keine einzelne auch nur ansatzweise locker."

Horatio sah den jüngeren erstaunt an. „Willst du durch die Erde graben? Das dürfte schwer werden."

„Graben? Nein," antwortete Eric mit leisem Lachen. „Aber wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind wir hier irgendwo in den Everglades. Das Gebiet ist so sumpfig, dass 90 der Hütten, die es hier gibt, auf Stützpfälen steht, weil Wasser darunter ist. Das besteht zumindest eine ganz gute Chance, dass es hier auch so ist."

„Könnte sein," stimmte Horatio nachdenklich zu. „Ich habe die Dielen hier nicht kontrolliert."

„Ich mache das!" Eric stand auf und begann grade die Bodenbretter zu untersuchen, als die Schlösser aufgeschlossen wurden.

„Die verlieren keine Zeit," murmelte er und setzte sich wieder neben Horatio.

Wieder kamen alle drei Männer hinein. Jake und Warren blieben stehen, während Stetler noch ein Stück auf sie zukam.

„Ah, schon verarztet, wie ich sehe," sagte er an Horatio gewandt. „Das tut sicher weh, nicht wahr?" Er grinste. „Aber Leutnant Caine ist ja hart im nehmen und erträgt alle Schmerzen heldenhaft!"

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem jüngeren Mann.

„Die Frage ist nur, ob dein junger Freund hier das auch schafft – was meinst du Horatio? Das ist eine schwierige Entscheidung für mich, alter Freund. Aber du kannst mir helfen. Was meinst du, wie ich schneller an mein Ziel komme? Indem ich dir Schmerzen zufüge? Oder soll ich lieber Delko ein wenig quälen?"

Er wartete und sah Horatio in die Augen. Dieser erwiderte den Blick, antwortete aber nicht. Seine Miene war unergründlich.

„Ich glaube ja," fuhr Stetler mit dem einseitigen Gespräch fort, „ dass Detective Delko hier der schwächere von euch beiden ist. Von ihm kriege ich sicher schnell, was ich möchte. Oder vielleicht ja auch von dir – ich weiß ja, wie ungern du andere Leute leiden siehst. Und als guter Samaritha, der du nun mal bist, würdest du die Schmerzen sicher lieber selber in Kauf nehmen."

Stetler beobachtete den Mann genau, wartete aber vergebens auf eine Reaktion.

Horatio schluckte die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, wieder hinunter. Egal, was er sagte, es änderte nichts. Rick Stetler kannte ihn zu gut. Und er hatte Recht. Und da er das wusste, war klar, was passieren würde.

Horatio blickte auf seinen jüngeren Kollegen und Freund. Er war sich sicher, dass Eric einiges aushalten konnte. Aber das letzte, was er sehen wollte war, wie er gefoltert wurde. Und das würde Stetler tun, auf die ein oder andere Weise. Die Frage war nur, was der Mann sich einfallen lassen würde. Und ob sie zwischendurch die Möglichkeit bekamen zu fliehen oder eine Flucht zu planen.

Eric spürte Horatio's Blick auf sich und sah ihn an. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Stetler. Der Hass in den Augen des Mannes war beinahe greifbar.

Er genoss es in vollen Zügen, die Kontrolle zu haben.

Eric war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Klumpen in seinem Magen aus Wut oder Angst bestand – vermutlich von beidem etwas.

Dennoch versuchte er möglichst entspannt zu bleiben.

Er zeigte keine Regung, als Stetler Horatio mit gezogener Waffe aus dem Raum dirigierte. Auch nicht, als Samuel Warren ihm bedeutete aufzustehen und ihn zusammen mit Jake hinausführte.

Das Blockhaus schien recht groß zu sein, stellte er fest, als er durch einen Flur in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht wurde. Ursprünglich war es wohl als Wohnraum gedacht gewesen.

Es war ziemlich groß und hatte viele Fenster – aber auch hier waren sie alle verrammelt. An einer Seite standen eine Couch und ein Sessel, daneben ein Esstisch mit vier Stühlen. Ein fünfter Stuhl stand auf der anderen Seite.

Dort fesselte Stetler grade Horatio's gesunden Arm mit Handschellen an diesen Stuhl.

Ein Stück daneben stand eine Anrichte. Darauf lagen verschiedene Gegenstände: drei verschiedene Messer, eine Peitsche, ein Schürharken, ein Feuerzeug und ein Baseballschläger.

Erics Blick blieb an der Anrichte hängen, während Jake seine Handgelenke mit Handschellen fesselte und diese an einem Haken über ihm befestigte. Der Haken war an einem Seil und dieses an einem weiteren Haken an der Decke befestigt.

Er war sich sicher, dass man ihm nun seine Frucht ansehen konnte. Er konnte mit den Füßen den Boden kaum berühren und damit hing fast sein ganzes Gewicht an seinen Armen. Es tat weh, aber er nahm an, dass der Schmerz – gemessen an dem, was noch kommen würde – belanglos war.

Als er Horatio ansah, war dessen Miene unergründlich, aber er konnte in seinen Augen unbändige Wut erkennen und die stumme Bitte irgendwie durchzuhalten.

Stetler nahm eines der Messer und kam zu Eric. Er schnitt das Hemd auf, das Eric trug und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Wie sieht es aus, Delko, wollen Sie nicht lieber gleich mit dem Versteck rausrücken?" fragte er.

„Sie wandern in den Knast, Stetler!" erwiderte Eric. „Früher oder später. Das hier wird daran nichts ändern."

Wut blitzte in den Augen des älteren Mannes auf. Er riss das aufgeschnittene Hemd von Erics Schultern.

„Gut, wenn Sie es nicht anders haben wollen!"

Stetler warf einen Blick auf Horatio. Dann blickte er Eric mit einem ironischen Grinsen in die Augen.

„Schon mal mit einer Peitsche verprügelt worden?" fragte er. „Tut bestimmt gut!"

Damit nickte er Jake zu und ging zu einer Wand, von der aus er sowohl Eric als auch Horatio beobachten konnte. Er lehnte sich lässig an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Eric zog scharf die Luft ein, als die Peitsche seinen nackten Rücken traf. Der Schmerz war noch heftiger, als er erwartet hatte. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen, als der zweite Schlag kam. Der dritte Schlag folgte schnell und er versuchte sich auf die kahle Stelle an der Wand gegenüber zu konzentrieren, an der irgendwann mal ein Bild gehangen hatte.

Beim vierten Schlag zuckte er heftig zusammen und ihm brach der Schweiß aus und der fünfte entlockte ihm ein lautes Stöhnen.

Irgendwann hörte er auf zu zählen. Bei jedem Schlag hatte er das Gefühl, sein Rücken würde explodieren. Er hatte längst aufgegeben, die Tränen zurück zu halten, starrte aber weiterhin auf den hellen Fleck and er Wand, die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen.

Ihm wurde kaum bewusst, als seine Fesseln gelöst wurden und Jake und Warren ihn zurück in eines der Zimmer schleiften.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und die Schlösser verriegelt wurden verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Horatio saß neben Eric. In seiner gesunden Hand hatte er ein feuchtes Tuch, mit dem er vorsichtig das Blut von seinem Rücken tupfte.

Stetler und seine Kumpanen hatten ihm Verbandszeug dagelassen.

‚Wirklich rücksichtsvoll,' dachte er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. Er reichte nur für eine provisorische Versorgung – und selbst die war mit einer Hand nicht so einfach.

So wie es aussah müssten einige der Striemen genäht werden. Wenn Eric aufwachte würde er sicher heftige Schmerzen haben. Dafür hatte er nicht einmal ein Aspirin gefunden.

Bevor er das Blut auch nur halbwegs abgewischt hatte begann Eric sich zu regen.

„Bleib ruhig liegen," sagte er, als der junge Mann die Augen aufmachte und leise stöhnte.

Es würde ein langer Tag werden…


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Ermittlungen

Kapitel 6: Ermittlungen

Das ‚sichere Haus', irgendwo in Miami

Nachdem Ryan und Calleigh am Abend von der Ermittlungsgruppe über alles informiert worden waren, was diese bisher zusammengetragen hatte, gingen sie schlafen.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und die Ergebnisse der wenigen Spuren aus dem Caine-Haus waren noch nicht da.

Beide waren jedoch bereits früh am nächsten Tag wach.

Sie trafen sich in der großen Küche des Hauses und setzten sich zusammen hin. Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Collin und Sarah Barrows auftauchten.

Barrows hatte – als Leiter des Teams – entschieden, dass sie alle in dem Haus bleiben würden. Nicht einmal der Polizeichef wusste, dass sie hier waren.

Aaron Trent – der als Computerspezialist beim FBI arbeitete - hatte noch in der Nacht die Computer im Wohnbereich installiert, so dass sie vom Haus aus arbeiten konnten und alle Informationen hier gesammelt werden konnten.

Es war noch nicht einmal 6 Uhr Morgens, als das Team komplett war und sich im Wohnraum versammelte.

„Sind die Leitungen sicher, Aaron?" fragte Barrows, als der jüngere Agent sich vor einem der Computer setzte. „Können wir von hier mit dem Labor in Dallas sprechen?"

„Yep, Collin!" antwortete der Gefragte. „Ich versuche eine Verbindung herzustellen."

Einige Minuten später sahen sie über die Webcam einen jungen Mann in einem Laborkittel.

„Ihr seit früh wach," sagte er.

„Stimmt, Jeff," antwortete Barrows. „Hast du schon Ergebnisse für mich?"

„Die Fingerabdrücke sind im System unter einem gewissen Jim Brown gespeichert. Die DNA, die wir anhand der Epitelien auf dem Seil gefunden haben, wurde der gleichen Person zugeordnet," erklärte Jeff. „Die Nummer des Lieferwagens habe ich durch das System gejagt. Anhand der Beschreibung konnte gehen wir davon aus, dass es ein Mercedes ist, ein älteres Modell. Davon sind acht im Bereich Miami gemeldet, die zu dem Teil der Nummer passen. Ich schicke euch die Daten rüber."

„In Ordnung, danke Jeff," sagte Aaron und unterbrach die Verbindung.

Er drehte sich zu den Kollegen um runzelte die Stirn:„Bringt uns das jetzt weiter?"

„Wir müssen die acht Lieferwagen überprüfen, vielleicht bringt uns das weiter," erwiderte Sarah Barrows.

„Damit fangen wir gleich an," entschied Collin Barows.

„Was ist mit Sam Warren und diesem Jake?" fragte Calleigh.

„Sehr viel wissen wir noch nicht über sie," meinte Ryan. „Nach Marisol's Aussage hat Jake die Räume kontrolliert und sie gefesselt. Also wird das dieser Jim Brown sein. Aber wir kennen nicht den richtigen Nachnamen."

„Und er ist auch nicht so einfach rauszufinden," meinte Aaron. „Die Dateien führen zum Police Department. Wir wissen, dass hinter diesen gefakten Namen die Original-Datei steckt und damit auch der Polizist, der dahinter steckt, aber bisher konnten wir nicht auf das Original zurückgreifen. Und Jim Brown's Angaben sind alle frei erfunden. Es gibt weder die Adresse noch den Wagen, der auf ihn registriert ist. Und es gibt ziemlich viele ‚Jake's', das bringt uns also nicht weiter."

„Aber was ist mit Sam Warren?" fragte Calleigh. „Ihn gibt es doch im System?"

„Er ist drin," antwortete Clark Wessel. „Ich habe schon alle Informationen besorgt, die wir über ihn haben. Aber wir haben keinen Beweis dafür, dass er im Haus war, außer die Aussage von Marisol Delko-Caine. Abgesehen davon hat er seit vorgestern Urlaub und ich habe seine Adresse gestern noch gecheckt – dort war er nicht."

„Wir können ihn nicht einfach verhaften," sagte Collin. „Aber irgendwann wird er zu seiner Wohnung zurück kommen. Und dann führt er uns vielleicht zu dem Versteck, in dem sie Delko und Caine festhalten. Daher möchte ich, dass du," er deutete auf Clark, „zusammen mit Sarah seine Wohnung beschattest."

„Alles klar," bestätigte Clark und Sarah nickte.

„Gut. Wir anderen checken die Daten der Lieferwagen und überprüfen die Besitzer. Wir machen das in Zweierteams – Calleigh, Sie gehen mit Aaron und Ryan, Sie fahren mit mir."

„Und was ist mit mir?" kam es von der Tür her und alle drehten sich zu Marisol um, die dort stand und sie bebachtete. „Kann ich auch irgend etwas tun, um meinen Mann und meinen Bruder zu finden?"

„Tut mir leid, Mrs. Caine, aber ich fürchte, Sie können zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nichts tun. Sie sind eine wichtige Zeugin und bleiben besser sicher hier im Haus."

„Zeugin…" murmelte Calleigh und ihr Geischt erhellt sich. „Vielleicht kann sie doch etwas tun," sagte sie laut und die anderen musterten sie erstaunt.

„Und was soll das sein?" fragte Sarah.

„Sie hat Jake alias Jim Brown gesehen. Wenn sie ihr das Programm zeigen, Aaron," wandte sie sich an den Computerspezialisten, „ dann könnte sie versuchen ein Phantombild von ihm zu erstellen und wir können es mit der Polizeidatenbank abgleichen. Vielleicht kommen wir so an einen Namen!"

„Gute Idee!" antwortete Collin nach nur kurzem Zögern. „Meinst du, du kannst ihr das Program zeigen, dass sie damit klar kommt, Aaron?"

Dieser überlegte.

„Ich habe schon einen Computer benutzt," warf Marisol ein. „Ich schaffe das!"

„In Ordnung," sagte Aaron schließlich. „Einen Versuch ist es wert! Aber sie müssen mir versprechen, dass sie sonst nicht am Computer rumfummeln."

Darauf verdrehte Marisol nur die Augen und nickte.

Irgendwo in den Everglades

Horatio erwachte es einem leichten Dämmerschlaf. Einen Moment war er benommen.

Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich geschlafen hatte.

Die Position war zum Schlafen denkbar ungünstig. Er saß auf dem einzigen, ziemlich unbequemen Holzstuhl, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Sein Arm schmerzte, aber es war noch immer ein dumpfes Pochen, dass nur ab und zu, bei einer falschen Bewegung, zu einem stechenden Schmerz wurde. Alles in allem war es ganz gut auszuhalten.

Mit Sicherheit besser als die Schmerzen, die sein junger Freund wahrscheinlich hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Eric, der auf der schmalen Pritsche ausgestreckt lag und zur Zeit fest schlief. Es war keine Frage gewesen, wer von ihnen liegen durfte.

Eric's Rücken war so schlimm mit blutigen Striemen übersät, dass jede Berührung ihm heftige Schmerzen bereitete. Die einzige Möglichkeit war für ihn auf dem Bauch zu liegen.

Gestern hatt er sich kaum bewegen können und auch heute würde es wohl kaum anders werden.

Der provisorische Verband war an einigen Stellen bereits wieder blutig, wie Horatio mit Sorge feststellte. Da er sämtliches Verbandsmaterial aufgebraucht hatte würde es reichen müssen. Er hoffte, dass keine Infektion oder Blutvergiftung entstand.

Sie mussten sich wirklich einen Fluchtplan überlegen.

Er wusste, dass war ziemlich schwierig, wenn nicht unmöglich. Solange drei Männer hier waren, hatten sie mit Sicherheit keine Chance. Sie waren beide verletzt.

Selbst bei zwei Männern würde es schwierig werden, zumal die Männer Waffen hatten und damit einen klaren Vorteil.

Aber allein der Gedanke, noch einmal zusehen zu müssen, wie Eric verprügelt oder gefoltert wurde bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Sie MUSSTEN einfach einen Weg finden!

Die beste Möglichkeit wäre im Wohnraum, wenn sie an die Messer oder den Schürharken kämen. Damit hätten sie eventuell die Möglichkeit, die Waffen zu entwenden.

Aber das war nur möglich, wenn einer der Männer ging. Und dann mussten sie unbedingt bereits sein.

Eric träumte und wachte aprupt aus dem Schlaf auf.

Schneller als ihm lieb war, realiesierte er, dass alles nicht nur ein Alptraum war, sondern Wirklichkeit.

Sein Rücken schmerzte heftig, als er sich bewegte und er biss die Zähne zusammen, bis der Schmerz wieder ein wenig nachließ.

Langsam stützte er sich mit den Armen ab und manövrierte sich in eine halbaufrechte Position.

„Hey, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Horatio und Eric sah zu ihm.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein bischen, als wäre ich geschlagen worden," antwortete er trocken. Seine Stimme war ein heiseres Krächzen und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr getrunken hatte.

Horatio kam zu ihm und hielt ihm eine kleine Flasche Wasser hin.

„Die haben sie uns gestern Abend hier gelassen," erklärte er.

Eric sah die Flasche an. Es war eine 500ml-Flasche.

„Nicht grade viel, was?" meinte er und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck.

„Nein. Aber immerhin haben wir zwei davon bekommen. Wir werden zumindest nicht so schnell verdursten."

Eine Weile waren sie still, dann sah Eric seinen Boss und Freund an.

„Und, ist dir zufällig eine Möglichkeit eingefallen, wie wir hier raus kommen?" fragte er.

„Nicht so richtig," antwortete Horatio. „Die einzige Chance ist, wenn sie zu zweit sind. Aber sie sind bewaffnet."

„Yeah! Hattest du vielleicht die Bodendielen hier kontrolliert?"

„Habe ich," bestätigte Horatio. „Aber sind alle fest. Nur bei einer ist eine Schraube etwas lose. Das hilft uns aber nicht. Die Bretter sind alle mit vier Schrauben befestigt und solange nicht zwei weg sind hat man keine Chance, ein Brett zu lösen."

„Und was ist mit der Schraube? Kriegen wir die raus?" fragte Eric.

Horatio zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir sollten es versuchen," sagte Eric. „Dann könnten wir sie als Waffe benutzen."

„Und was willst du mit so einer kleinen Schraube machen?" fragte Horatio mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Einem der Mistkerle ins Auge stechen!" antwortete Eric simpel.

Horatio lächelte. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Hört sich gut an!" meinte er und stand auf. „Lass es uns versuchen!

Aber Eric," er wartete, bis der jüngere Mann ihn ansah. „Wenn das schief geht, dann werden sie stinksauer sein!"

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was macht das für einen Unterschied?"

„Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie wir das Ganze angehen," sagte Horatio, während er zum anderen Ende des Zimmers ging und auf das Brett zeigt, wo die Schraube locker war.

Dazu war Eric inzwischen etwas eingefallen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht, aber es war vielleicht ihre beste Chance.

Horatio sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er merkte, dass er eine Idee hatte, aber zögerte.

„Na los, spuck es aus," forderte er den jüngeren Mann auf.

Horatio schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte gedacht, wir versuchen eine Flucht, BEVOR sie dich das nächste Mal in Ketten legen und mit irgend einem dieser netten Gerätschaften da drüben foltern!" sagte er.

„Ja, das wäre nett," antwortete Eric ruhig, während er mit einer Klammer aus dem Verbandkasten versuchte die lockere Schraube aus dem Bodenbrett weiter zu lösen. „Aber wenn sie uns da rüber bringen haben sie die Waffen auf uns gerichtet! Und ich habe eigentlich keine Lust erschossen zu werden."

„Eric…"

„Hör zu, H., ich glaube wirklich, es ist unsere beste Chance. Ich muss nur eine Weile durchhalten und dann so tun, als wäre ich bewusstlos! Wenn sie dann die Fesseln lösen, haben sie die Waffen bestimmt nicht in der Hand – genau wie das letzte Mal. Du hast doch gesagt, sie haben beim letzten Mal selbst gegen dich die Waffe nicht direkt gerichtet. Sie sind nachlässig. Und wenn ich in so einem Augenblick angreife, rechnen sie mit Sicherheit nicht damit. Der Überraschungsmoment gibt uns einen Vorteil! Und du kannst dann die Schraube bei deinem Wächter testen!"

Horatio seufzte. Es war Eric ernst damit. Und er hatte vermutlich Recht. Aber trotzdem gefiel ihm die Sache nicht.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was ihre Entführer beim nächsten Mal tun würden. Und wie lange Eric das aushielt… und ob er nicht vielleicht zu früh das Bewusstsein verlor – bevor er das spielen konnte… und ob sie nicht etwas merkten…

Zu viele ‚und ob's' für seinen Geschmack! Aber dennoch wahrscheinlich die beste und einzige Chance für sie.

Jedenfalls, wenn Stetler oder einer der beiden anderen die Hütte verlassen hatte.

Aber da sie vor etwas einer Stunde ein Auto hatten wegfahren hören, war es zumindest wahrscheinlich. Und wer wusste, ob sie diese Chance noch einmal bekamen.

„In Ordnung," seufzte Horatio, grade in dem Moment, in dem Eric triumphierend, die ca. drei Zentimeter lange Schraube hochhielt.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo!!

Hier geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

VIELEN Dank an RotesBlinklicht für dein Feedback!! knuddel

Kapitel 7

_Irgendwo in den Everglades _

Die Zeit verging langsam, während sie darauf warteten, dass etwas passierte.

Horatio hatte die Schraube in der Hand mit der Schlinge, so dass sie niemand sehen konnte. Er wollte bereit sein, wenn es soweit war.

Geduld war nicht grade einer seiner Stärken, jedenfalls, wenn er untätig rum sass und nichts anderes tun konnte als zu warten. Aber so konnte Eric zumindest noch ein wenig Kraft sammeln

Als die Tür schliesslich geöffnet wurde, wünschte er sich allerdings, das Warten hätte noch ein wenig länger gedauert.

Mit der Waffe in der Hand bedeutete Jake ihnen aufzustehen und zur Tür zu gehen.

Sam packte Horatio am Arm und drängte ihn wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo er wie beim letzten Mal mit dem gesunden Arm an den Stuhl gefesselt wurde.

Dann brachte Jake Eric herein und fesselte ihn ebenfalls.

Horatio sah, wie sein Blick wieder an der Anrichte hängen blieb. Der Schürharken fehlte, dafür lag eine Reitgerte da.

„Und, habt ihr es euch überlegt?" fragte Sam die beiden Gefangenen.

Als die beiden den Kopf schüttelten, griff er ohne zu zögern nach der Gerte.

Horatio schauderte bei dem Geräusch, das entstand, als die Reitgerte die nackte Brust seines Freundes traf.

Er sah, wie Eric fest die Zähne zusammenpresste und seinen Peiniger mit stoischem Blick ansah, während dieser immer wieder zuschlug.

In seinem Inneren brodelte es. Diese Bastarde waren Polizisten, die geschworen hatten den Menschen zu helfen und dem Gesetz zu dienen. Ihm fielen jede Menge Dinge ein, die er mit ihnen selber gerne tun würde.

Erics Brust sah beinahe genauso schlimm aus, wie der Rücken, als Sam aufhörte und ihn angrinste.

„Na, wie sieht es aus, Delko?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen. „Immer noch so sicher?"

„Fuck you!" kam die Antwort aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Warren's Gesicht wurde hart.

Er warf Jake einen Blick zu, der nickte und aus dem Raum ging.

„Nicht nett, so etwas zu sagen, Delko," meinte Sam. „Das kann ich unmöglich so stehen lassen,hm?! Ich glaube, wir sollten noch ein wenig mehr Spaß haben!"

Erics Augen weiteten sich, als Jake zurückkam und sich vor ihn stellte. Der Mann hatte den Schürharken in der Hand. Die Spitze glühte rot.

„Wir haben in der Küche einen tollen Holzkohleofen," erklärte Jake mit einem Grinsen. „Dieses Teil hier," er hielt den Schürhaken hoch, „war die ganze Nacht dort drin."

Als er näher kam, versuchte Eric verzweifelt zurückzuweichen, aber das Seil, mit dem seine Hände über dem Kopf gefesselt waren, war nicht sehr lang und gab ihm nicht viel Spielraum. Er atmete heftig, das Gesicht voller Furcht, als Jake mit dem glühenden Haken näher kam und ihn dann mit der flachen Seite auf seinen Oberarm presste.

Erics Schreie hallten durch die Hütte und Horatio zerrte wütend an seinen Fesseln.

Mit Horror sah er, wie der jüngere Mann zusammen sackte.

Sie hatten mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Wie es aussah, war Eric nun tatsächlich bewusstlos, und damit war ihre Chance vertan.

Er fluchte innerlich und hätte Jake und Sam am liebsten erwürgt.

Nach außen hin war sein Gesicht jedoch emotionslos, als Sam zu ihm kam, seinen Arm befreite und meinte: „Dann müssen wir die nächste Runde wohl ein wenig verschieben!" Wenig später stand er und beobachtete, wie Jake den Schürhaken zur Seite legte und Erics Fesseln löste.

Eric sank zu Boden und rührte sich nicht. Jake kniete sich neben ihn, sah zu Sam und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ausgenockt!" war alles, was er sagte.

Als er sich wieder zurückdrehte traf ihn eine Faust hart am Kinn.

Horatio war fast ebenso überrascht wie die beiden Entführer und beobachtete einen Moment fasziniert, wie Eric die Beine anwinkelte und Jake dann mit beiden Füßen gegen die Brust trat. Der Mann taumelte zurück und gab Eric genug Zeit, sich halb aufzurichten und Richtung Schürhaken zu robben.

Als Jake sich wieder aufrichtete hatte Eric den Haken gefasst.

Horatio schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte sich von seiner Überraschung zu erholen. Er sah zu Sam Warren, der neben ihn stand und noch nicht zu begreifen schien, was er sah. Er hatte Horatio los gelassen und schien sprachlos. Aber jeden Augenblick würde er wieder zur Besinnung kommen.

Horatio nahm die Schraube mit der gesunden Hand und ehe Warren reagieren konnte rammte er sie dem Mann ins Gesicht.

Kampfgeräusche… Stöhnen… Schreie…, dann… Stille… und nur noch leises, keuchendes Atmen.

Eric versuchte verzweifelt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was genau passiert war. Seine Augen brannten vor Tränen und er blinzelte. Während des Kampfes hatte er kaum etwas gesehen. Überlebenswille und Instinkt hatten ihn geleitet.

Der Überraschungseffekt hatte sie gerettet.

Nachdem der glühende Schürhaken seinen Arm berührt und rasenden Schmerz verursacht hatte, hatte er für einen Moment beinahe das Bewusstsein verloren. Er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, nicht in die Dunkelheit zu sinken. Er hatte hart gekämpft, die Augen geschlossen, und sein einziger Gedanke war: Wir müssen fliehen!

Ihm war schwindelig und er bekam nicht mehr genau zusammen, was er getan hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte er den Schürhaken in die Hände bekommen und damit auf Jake eingeschlagen.

Der Mann hatte getreten, mit ihm gerungen, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, die Waffe in den Bauch des Mannes zu stossen.

Dann war er zusammengebrochen und kämpfte erneut gegen die Dunkelheit.

Alles schmerzte und er war unendlich müde.

„Eric?"

Horatios Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie und er versuchte wieder die Augen zu öffnen.

„H.?" krächzte er.

„Ich bin hier, Eric!" Die Stimme kam näher und endlich gelang es ihm die Augen zu öffnen. Noch leicht verschwommen sah er den älteren Mann neben ihm knien.

„Alles in… Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen. Horatio lachte leicht.

„Dass du das fragst…" antwortete er. „Ja, keine schlimmeren Verletzungen. Was ist mit dir? Kannst du aufstehen? Wir sollten wirklich zusehen, dass wir hier irgendwie weg kommen. Jake und Sam sind bewusstlos. Die haben bestimmt ein Auto hier!"

Mühsam versuchte Eric sich auf zu setzen. Er atmete tief durch, sein Blick wurde merklich klarer. Die Benommenheit verschwand ein wenig bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nun eine Chance hatten zu fliehen.

Mit Horatios Hilfe stand er langsam auf.

„Okay?" fragte dieser. Eric nickte.

„Gut, dann lass uns die Hütte ein wenig durchsuchen. Wir sollten ein paar Dinge mitnehmen, wer weiss wohin es uns verschlägt."

Mit diesen Worten ging Horatio zur Anrichte, wo Jake die Waffe hingelegt hatte, nachdem die Gefangenen gefesselt gewesen waren. Er kontrollierte sie und steckte sie in seinen Hosenbund.

Da der Wohnraum nicht viel enthielt gingen sie durch den Flur, um den Rest der Hütte zu durchsuchen.

Außer den beiden Räumen, in denen sie gefangen gehalten worden waren, und dem Wohnzimmer gab es nur noch einen Raum. Die Küche und Essecke waren durch eine Theke abgetrennt. Außerdem ging es von diesem Raum nach draußen.

Auf der Bank neben dem Esstisch lag ein Rucksack.

Eric leerte ihn auf dem Tisch aus, während Horatio die Küchenschränke öffnete.

Sie fanden Sam's Waffe auf der Theke und Eric steckte sie ein.

Einige Minuten später hatten sie alles, was ihnen nützlich erschien in den Rucksack gepackt: zwei Flaschen Wasser und einige Sandwiches, die im Kühlschrank gelegen hatten, einen kleinen Verbandskasten, eine Taschenlampe und Batterien, zwei Feuerzeuge, eine Decke und ein Taschenmesser.

Eric ergriff die Autoschlüssel und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Der weiße Lieferwagen, mit dem sie hergebracht worden waren, stand etwa 100 Meter entfernt, wo die unbefestigte Strasse endete. Zur Hütte führte nur ein schmaler Weg.

Die Gegend um die Hütte war sumpfig, aber zwischendrin schien es immer wieder festen Grund zu geben.

Auf der einen Seite der Strasse war Wald, der sich weit Richtung Norden erstreckte. Die Hütte war halb davon umschlossen. In die andere Richtung erstreckte sich das Sumpfgebiet. Da das Gebiet etwas hügelig war, konnte man nicht weit sehen.

Horatio und Eric blieben einen Moment vor der Tür stehen und sahen sich die Gegend an.

Eric überlegte angestrengt, in welchem Teil der Everglades sie sein könnten.

Das Gebiet hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert und er war schon als Junge ab und zu hier gewesen – oft zusammen mit seinem Vater und manchmal auch Marisol. Meistens waren sie in den Gebieten gewesen, in denen es Beobachtungsstände gab und hatten dort Stunden verbracht um die Tiere zu beobachten.

Aber von dieser Hütte aus sah man nicht viel und es war unmöglich zu sagen, wo sie waren.

„Es scheint nur die eine Straße zu geben," sagte Horatio.

„Ja, und wenn Stetler zurück kommt, dann haben wir ein Problem. Auf dem Weg kann man kaum ausweichen und es ist eine Sackgasse."

„Aber inzwischen sind wir auch bewaffnet, also müssen wir es versuchen."

Eric nickte und sie begangen den Weg zur Strasse entlang zu laufen, als sie Motorengeräusch hörten.

„Mist!" schimpfte Eric.

Schnell gingen sie zurück und um die Hütte herum, um den Weg zu beobachten. Jetzt mussten sie Stetler erst überwältigen.

Es war ein Hummer, der die Strasse entlangkam und hinter dem Lieferwagen hielt.

Horatio fluchte leise, als er sah, dass drei Männer in dem Wagen saßen. Warum mussten ausgerechnet jetzt noch zwei weitere hier auftauchen? Nun mussten sie ihre Möglichkeiten blitzschnell überdenken.

„Warten wir, bis sie in der Hütte sind und nehmen dann den Wagen?" fragte er Eric.

Dieser schüttelte nach einem Moment den Kopf.

„Und wenn sie die Schlüssel nicht stecken lassen? Mit dem Lieferwagen kommen wir niemals am Hummer vorbei!"

„Aber sobald sie in der Hütte sind, werden sie merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und dann haben wir sie alle am Hals!"

„Ich denke, wir haben grade nur zwei Möglichkeiten, H." meinte Eric leise. „Wir können die Mistkerle jetzt gleich von hier aus erschiessen um mit dem Wagen zu flüchten, oder wir beeilen uns fliehen in die Wälder."

Sie sahen sich an und wussten beide, dass die erste Möglichkeit keine wirkliche Option war. Schüsse zu erwidern oder aus dem Hinterhalt drauf los zu schiessen war etwas gänzlich anderes. Außerdem müssten sie erst einmal näher ran kommen, da die Reichweite der Waffen nicht so groß war.

Während sie überlegten stiegen die drei Männer bereits aus.

„Mistkerle," fluchte Horatio, als sie sie erkennen konnten. Außer Stetler waren es noch zwei weitere Männer, die sie kannten: John Hagen (AN: Ich weiss, in dieser Zeitlinie ist er schon tot, aber ich brauchte noch jemanden, und da ich ihn nicht leiden kann…) und Dan Cooper.

Das ‚sichere Haus' in Miami

Es war bereits nach Mittag, als sich die Ermittler - außer Clark und Sarah, die noch immer Warren's Wohnung beobachteten - sich wieder trafen.

Sie versammelten sich im Wohnraum, wo die Computer standen.

Marisol hatte Getränke und Sandwiches vorbereitet und auf einem der Tische gestellt.

Dankbar bedienten sich die vier Ermittler.

„Haben Sie das Bild hinbekommen?" fragte Collin die junge Frau.

Marisol nickte. „Ich lasse es durch die Datenbank laufen, so wie Aaron es mir gezeigt hat. Aber vielleicht erkennt ja einer von Ihnen ihn?" fragte sie und zeigte auf den Monitor.

Sie versammelten sich um den Computer und Calleigh's Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Bild sah.

„Das kann nicht war sein!" fluchte sie leise und rieb sich mit den Händen über die Augen.

„Kennen Sie ihn, Calleigh?" fragte Collin.

„Allerdings," antwortete sie leise und schüttelte nochmal ungläubig den Kopf.

„Cal?" fragte Ryan beunruhigt.

„Entschuldigung!" sie riss ihre Augen von dem Bild los und sah ihren Kollegen und Freund an.

„Das ist Jake Berkley," erklärte sie. „Wir waren mal zusammen…"

„Oh!" ertönte es von Aaron.

„Genau, oh!" erwiderte Calleigh seufzend. „Das war noch im Collegge. Seitdem haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat ziemlich viel Undercover gearbeitet. Seit ein paar Monaten arbeitet er für das MDPD, aber wir sind uns noch nicht wieder persönlich begegnet."

„Tut mir leid, Cal!" sagte Ryan und legte ihr kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In Ordnung, Leute," brachte Collin die Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart. „Also haben wir einen zweiten Cop identifiziert. Die Frage ist, ob uns einer von denen zu Caine und Delko führt. Haben die Lieferwagen etwas gebracht?"

„Wir haben unsere vier überprüft," sagte Aaron. „Und konnten nichts auffälliges entdecken. Alle standen bei den jeweiligen Besitzern vor den Türen oder auf der Arbeit. Und keiner von denen war Polizist. Wir haben vorsichtshalber Fotos von den Leuten gemacht. Die können wir durch das System jagen und sehen, ob sie mit einem Polizisten übereinstimmen."

„Gute Idee," meinte Collin. „Wir haben drei überprüft – dort schien auch alles in Ordnung zu sein. Bei dem vierten haben wir niemanden erreichen können. Der Wagen ist gemeldet auf einen Jason Haggat. Vielleicht kannst du ihn überprüfen, ob seine Daten gefaked sind, wie die der anderen, Aaron."

„Okay, kann ich tun," antwortete der Mann und setzte sich an den Computer.

Während er arbeitete setzte sich Calleigh sich auf einen Stuhl und seufzte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das sind alles nur lose Enden," meinte sie frustirert zu den anderen. „Was bringt uns das, wenn wir eine weitere gefakte Identität kennen? Wir können sie nicht einfach einem Polizisten zuordnen. Und es bringt uns rein gar nichts, um Horatio und Eric zu finden!"

„Sie hat Recht," stimmte Ryan ihr zu. „Alles was wir machen können, ist Warren's Adresse zu überwachen.

„Und jetzt auch Berkley's," fügte Collin hinzu. „Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall bald tun.

Außerdem muss jemand Sarah und Clark ablösen oder sie zumindest mit Nahrungsmitteln versorgen."

„Wir sind viel zu wenig Leute für zwei volle Überwachungen," meinte Ryan.

„Auf jeden Fall über eine längere Zeit," stimmte Calleigh zu.

„Wie nah sind denn die beiden Adressen zusammen?" fragte Collin.

Ryan sah sich die Unterlagen an. „Nicht weit, etwas eineinhalb Kilometer."

„Okay. Dann würde ich sagen wir überwachen die Wohnungen einzeln. Sobald bei einer Adresse irgend etwas passiert, wird sofort angerufen und Verstärkung angefordert."

„Das ist aber nicht nach Vorschrift!" stellte Aaron fest.

„Sicher nicht," antwortete Collin grimmig. „Aber das ist ja auch keine normale Ermittlung! Wir müssen auf jeden Fall Pausen einplanen und zwischendurch schlafen und wir haben nicht einmal genug Leute für zwei Zweierteams. Also machen wir es alleine und zwei von uns bleiben immer in Bereitschaft."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Everglades

Kapitel 8: Everglades

Irgendwo in den Everglades

Ohne weiter Zeit mit Überlegungen zu verschwenden wandten Horatio und Eric sich von der Straße ab und liefen Richtung Wald.

Jetzt war es ein Vorteil, dass die Fenster der Hütte alle verrammelt waren, da sie so niemand beobachten konnte.

„Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, H." sagte Eric. „Die Sümpfe sind gefährlich. Und auch im Wald gibt es immer wieder sumpfige Stellen. Da ist es um so tükischer, weil man nicht damit rechnet."

Horatio nickte. „Hier bist du der Experte," antwortete er.

Eric entdeckte einen Pfad und deutete darauf. „Lass uns erst hier lang gehen! Da kommen wir schneller voran und können ein wenig Zeit gewinnen. Später müssen wir den Weg dann verlassen, denn sie sind mit Sicherheit schneller als wir und werden zuerst bei den Wegen suchen."

„Aber außerhalb des Weges ist es gefährlicher?"

Eric nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihnen blieb keine große Wahl. Sie waren nicht so schnell, wie sie es unter anderen Umständen gewesen wären. Horatio konnte nur einen Arm benutzen und die Schmerzen waren durch den Kampf wieder schlimmer geworden.

Eric selber atmete heftig. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, besonders die Brandwunde am Arm. Sie hatten keine Zeit gehabt sie zu versorgen und mussten das eigentlich so schnell wie möglich nachholen. Er versuchte mit dem Arm nirgendwo dran zu kommen, aber der Wald und die Büsche wurden dichter, und er konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass er immer wieder von Blättern und Ästen gestreift wurde. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, er hätte sein Sweatshirt wieder angezogen, aber den Stoff in ständiger Berührung mit seinen Wunden konnte er gar nicht ertragen.

Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wie weit sie bereits gegangen waren, als der schmale Pfad sich teilte.

Einen Moment blieben sie stehen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Horatio Eric.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, der Adrenalinschub lässt langsam nach," meinte er. „Am liebsten würde ich mich einfach irgendwo hinlegen."

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Eric," Horatio berührte ihn an dem gesunden Arm. „Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir noch ein Stück weiter kommen."

„Ich weiss, H.!" nickte Eric. „aber bevor es dunkel wird, müssen wir in jedem Fall irgendein Unterschlupf finden!"

„Gibt es denn hier etwas sicheres?" fragte Horatio skeptisch.

„Die Beobachtungsstände ist das einzige was mir einfällt. In den meisten Gebieten der Everglades gibt es welche, immer im Abstand zwischen 3 und 10 Kilometer."

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass wir diesmal etwas Glück haben," meinte Horatio.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Ansonsten wird es echt ungemütlich!"

Sie wählten den rechten Pfad und gingen weiter, versuchten immer in Bewegung zu bleiben. Dennoch mussten sie einige Male stehen bleiben, beide müde und geschafft von den Ereignissen. Seit ihrer Entführung hatten sie kaum getrunken und nichts gegessen.

Da sie keine Ahnung hatten, ob ihre Verfolger schon hinter ihnen waren und wie nah animierten sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig dazu weiter zu laufen.

Irgendwann wurde der Wald lichter und der Pfad schmaler, bis sie an einer großen Lichtung ankamen.

Eric und Horatio blieben stehen und versuchten zu Atem zu kommen, während sie die Umgebung betrachteten.

Die Lichtung war etwa einen Kilometer breit, und zwei Kilometer lang, beinahe ovalförmig. Der Wald hörte auf, wo der Sumpf begang, doch der Pfad, auf dem sie gekommen waren, ging mitten durch den Sumpf hindurch.

Aufmerksam sah Eric die Waldränder an und versuchte herauszufinden, wie die Landschaft hinter ihrem Blickfeld weiter gehen könnte. Dann entdeckte er einen Hochstand und seufzte.

„Dort, H.!" sagte er und zeigte auf einen Punkt, beinahe gegenüber von ihnen, am anderen Ende der Lichtung. „Da drüben am Waldrand ist ein Hochstand!"

Horatio brauchte einen Moment, bis er ihn entdeckte. Der Hochstand war etwa in vier Meter Höhe. Die kleine Hütte darauf – sofern man sie so nennen konnte – , war etwa vier qm groß und zwei Meter hoch.

„Es fängt bereits an zu dämmern, wie sollten so schnell wie möglich dahin kommen," meinte Eric.

„Aber dem Pfad können wir nicht folgen, Eric! Die können theoretisch jeden Moment hinter uns auftauchen und dann sind wir da draussen auf dem Präsentierteller!"

„Ich weiss! Aussen rum ist wesentlich weiter, also sollten wir uns beeilen!" antwortete er.

Trotz des Wissens, dass ihre Verfolger unter Umständen jeden Moment auftauchen konnten musste er all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzten und Horatio zu folgen, der bereits den sicheren Pfad verlassen hatte und dem Waldrand folgte.

Rick Stetler war stinksauer!

Als sie in die Hütte kamen, war Jake Berkley grade dabei das Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen. Sam Warren lag noch auf dem Boden, eine Schraube im Auge, das Gesicht blutüberströmt und rührte sich nicht.

„Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!" fluchte er und kniete neben Jake nieder, der ihn verständnislos ansah. Wütend und nicht grade sanft tätschelte er dem anderen Mann die Wangen, bis seine Augen ganz geöffnet waren.

„Was zum Teufel habt ihr gemacht?" fragte Rick

Doch er bekam erstmal keine Antwort. Für den Moment ließ er es auf sich beruhen, wandte sich an John Hagen und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Sam. „Was ist mit ihm? Meinst du, er wird noch einmal wach und nützt uns was?"

Der andere Mann kniete sich neben dem bewusstlosen Kollegen und versuchte ihn zu wecken, während Rick sich Jake's Wunde an der Seite ansah.

Der Schürhaken lag noch neben ihm. Die Wunde war nicht sehr tief, aber wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft. Das glühende Eisen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Blutung schnell aufgehört hatte.

Langsam wurden Jake's Augen klarer und er richtete sich stöhnend auf.

„Dieser Schweinehund Delko hat uns ausgetrickst," sagte er und erzählte, was vorgefallen war.

Stetler schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dass ihr euch von zwei verletzten CSI'lern so fertig machen lasst, ist wirklich nicht zu glauben!" meinte er. „Was ist mit Sam?" wandte er sich an Hagen.

„Ich kriege ihn nicht wach," antwortete dieser.

Stetler überlegt einen Moment und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir können ihn nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Besser er macht uns nicht noch mehr Ärger!"

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte Hagen.

„Erschiessen," kam es kalt und emotionslos von Stetler.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, drehte sich John Hagen zu dem bewusstlosen Mann um und schoss ihm ohne zu zögern zwei mal in die Brust.

Jake zuckte zusammen. Er hatte schon beim ersten Treffen gewusst, dass Rick Stetler ein Mistkerl war. Diese Brutalität erschreckte ihn dennoch.

Als die kalten Augen ihn anblickten, brachte er all seine Beherrschung auf und erwiderte den Blick reglos.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Stetler.

„Geht schon, kein Problem," antwortete er ohne zu zögern. „Ich kann bei der Suche helfen!"

Der ältere Mann überlegte.

„Okay, aber du solltest dir besser nicht mehr so einen Fehler erlauben!"

Dan Cooper reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm hoch. Jake biss die Zähne zusammen.

„In Ordnung," sagte Stetler. „Ich will, dass du nach Hause fährst und deine Wunden versorgst, damit du uns hier nicht umkippst oder dich nachher noch mal überwältigen lässt! Es wird sowieso bald dunkel und wir können erst Morgen früh richtig mit der Suche beginnen. Wir sehen uns inzwischen schon mal etwas um. Du bringst Nate und Tony mit. Wir müssen Caine und Delko finden, wenn wir nicht auffliegen wollen und deshalb werden wir in drei Teams suchen. Denk an das Funkgerät!"

Jake nickte. Er ließ sich von Dan den Schlüssel des Hummer geben und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, sein letzter Blick galt Warrens leblosem Körper.

Miami

Calleigh saß seit einer Stunde auf ihrem Posten vor Jake Berkeleys Wohnung.

Sie hatte das Radio angestellt, um wach zu bleiben. Es ging auf Mitternacht zu und sie war müde, obwohl sie vor ihrer ‚Schicht' noch eine Stunde geschlafen hatte.

Sie versuchte mit aller Macht nicht an Jake zu denken.

Ihre Beziehung, die im Collegge begonnen hatte, war intensiv und kompliziert gewesen. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Doch irgendwann war ihr klar geworden, dass ihm seine Arbeit wichtiger war und hatte die Beziehung abgebrochen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen. Das wichtigste war, Horatio und Eric zu finden und es brachte gar nichts über alte Zeiten zu grübeln.

Einige Minuten später sah sie, wie ein Hummer die Straße entlang kam und vor dem Haus hielt. Sie erkannte Jake sofort, als er ausstieg. Er hatte sich nicht sehr verändert und Marisol hatte ihn mit dem Fahndungsfoto ziemlich gut getroffen.

Sie wählte Collins Nummer, während sie beobachtete, wie erst im Flur, dann im zweiten Stock in der Wohnung das Licht anging.

„Er ist da, ist vor fünf Minuten angekommen - allein!" sagte sie, als der FBI Agent ans Telefon ging.

„In Ordnung, Calleigh. Ruf Ryan an und bleibt an ihm dran. Nehmt zusammen einen Wagen. Clark und ich kommen nach. Sagt uns Bescheid, sobald er die Wohnung verlässt und haltet uns auf dem Laufenden!"

„Alles klar," bestätigte sie. Dann legte sie auf und rief Ryan an.

Ryan war grade eingestiegen, als Jake auftauchte und wieder in den Hummer stieg und los fuhr.

Calleigh folgte ihm und war dankbar, dass Jake sein Apartment in der City hatte, wo trotz der späten Stunde noch reichlich Verkehr war. So war es wesentlich leichter ihm unbemerkt zu folgen.

Nach knappen zehn Minuten hielt Jake vor einem anderen Apartment-Gebäude an.

Ein Mann kam heraus und stieg in den Wagen. Ryan rief Aaron an und gab ihm die Adresse durch.

Es gab in dem Haus nur einen Polizisten namens Tony Briggs. Aaron gab die Beschreibung durch und das gab ihnen die Bestätigung, dass es sich um den Mann handelte, der zu Jake in den Wagen gestiegen war.

Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde hielt der Wagen wieder an, diesmal vor einem Haus.

Auch diesmal rief Ryan den Computerexperten an und gab die Adresse durch. Gemeldet waren dort zwei Brüder: Dan und Nate Cooper.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!" meinte Ryan ungläubig. „Meinst du, Dan ist darin verwickelt?" fragte er Calleigh.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Ryan", kam die Antwort. „Vielleicht ist es auch sein Bruder… oder beide", fügte sie nach einem kurzen Moment hinzu.

Während sie warteten, dass Jake und Tony Briggs wieder heraus kamen klopfte Collin an ihr Fenster.

„Hey", grüßte Calleigh ihn.

„Wir beide lösen euch ab, damit sie nicht merken, dass sie verfolgt werden." Er deutete auf den dunklen Mercedes, der ein Stück weiter weg parkte, und in dem Clark Wessels wartete.

„Ihr folgt uns dann und wir tauschen später wieder die Positionen."

Ryan und Calleigh nickten bestätigend und Collin ging wieder zu dem Wagen zurück.

Wenig später stiegen drei Männer in den Hummer und fuhren los.

Es war nicht Dan Cooper, aber er sah ihm so ähnlich, dass sie annahmen, es war Nate, der Bruder – Detective und Computerexperte in der Drogenabteilung des MDPD.

Calleigh nahm an, dass sie damit wussten, wer für die gefakten Personalien zuständig war.

Sie hoffte, dass die Männer sie nun zu ihren vermissten Kollegen führten.

Mit diesem Gedanken folgte sie Clark und Collin in einigem Abstand den Highway hinauf in Richtung Everglades.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Hier geht es weiter mit Kapitel 9! Zwei weitere erwarten euch noch! Viel Spaß!  
Und es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr eure Meinung sagt!

Rotes Blinklicht! Und noch einmal ein riesen DANKE!

x

x

Kapitel 9: Überleben

x

x

Everglades

x

Horatio und Eric waren in der letzten halben Stunde nur langsam vorangekommen.

Es wurde zunehmend dunkler und inzwischen hatten beide nasse Füße, weil das Gebiet sehr feucht war.

Sie hielten sich am Waldrand, um den Hochstand nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Eric deutete auf das Sumpfgebiet. „Siehst du, H., da hinten sind Krokodile. Sie gehen im Dunkeln auf die Jagd und können verdammt schnell sein. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Horatio nickte und hielt mit seinem gesunden Arm den jüngeren Mann fest, der zu Straucheln begann.

Er machte sich Sorgen. Auf Erics Stirn standen Schweißperlen und sein Gesicht war hochrot. Es war klar, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange durchhalten würde.

Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie eine kurze Pause eingelegt, etwas getrunken und ein Sandwich geteilt. Es änderte kaum etwas daran, dass sein Magen beinahe weh tat vor Hunger.

Eric hatte sich darüber nicht beschwert und das bereitete ihm noch mehr Sorgen.

Als sie schließlich am Hochstand ankamen war es stockfinster.

Eric hatte die Taschenlampe in der Hand und leuchtete den Hochstand ab. Er schien stabil zu sein.

„Schaffst du es?" fragte er Horatio.

„Wird schon gehen," antwortete er. Die Leiter zum Hochstand war zum Glück etwas schräg. Ihm war klar, dass er ansonsten wahrscheinlich auch keine Chance gehabt hätte dort hoch zu kommen, da sein Arm von den Anstrengungen ziemlich schmerzte und keine Belastung vertrug.

Langsam und vorsichtig kletterte er die Leiter hoch und war mehr als erleichtert, als er oben angekommen war.

Der Hochstand war, wie sie schon geschätzt hatten ca. 4 qm groß. Vor einem der Ausguckfenster gab es eine kleine Bank, ansonsten gab es nichts außer nacktes Holz. Aber zumindest hatten sie ein Dach über dem Kopf. Und Krokodile kämen sicher nicht die Leiter hoch.

Er beobachtete, wie Eric langsam die Leiter hoch kletterte und sich dann erschöpft auf den Boden fallen ließ. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen, als seine Wunden mit dem Boden in Berührung kamen, aber er schien zu erschöpft, um wieder aufzustehen.

„Hey, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Horatio den jüngeren Mann.

„Ganz ehrlich?" fragte Eric zurück. „Beschissen!"

„Ich glaube, du hast Fieber," meinte Horatio, als er die beinahe glasigen Augen seines Freundes betrachtete.

„Ich bin so müde, H." kam es leise von Eric.

„Ist schon okay," sagte Horatio leise. „Ruh dich aus."

Beinahe sofort schlossen sich seine Augen. Horatio breitete die Decke aus und versuchte sein bestes, den jüngeren Mann mit nur einem Arm hinauf zu rollen.

Dann holte er den Verbandskasten aus dem Rucksack. Er benutzte das Trinkwasser, um ein Tuch anzufeuchten und die Wunden an der Brust und am Arm etwas zu reinigen.

Die Brandwunde sah übel aus und er nahm an, dass sie entzündet war.

Im Verbandskasten war eine Brandsalbe. Vorsichtig strich er sie auf das tiefrote Fleisch und verband den Arm, was mit einer Hand gar nicht so einfach war.

Für die tiefen Striemen auf der Brust hatte er nicht genügend Verbandmaterial, also musste es so gehen.

Horatio war klar, dass sie bald einen Weg aus den Everglades und einen Arzt finden mussten.

Sie hatten nichts, um eine Infektion zu behandeln, nicht mal etwas für das Fieber. Das einzige, was er in dem kleinen Verbandskasten gefungen hatte, waren eine kleine Packung Schmerzmittel.

Müde und ausgelaugt machte er die Taschenlampe aus, lehnte sich an eine der Wände und schloss die Augen.

Horatio schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als er einen Schrei hörte.

Blitzartig schossen die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage wieder in sein Gedächtnis und er griff nach seiner Waffe. Er lauschte angestrengt, konnte aber nichts weiter hören als die Geräusche der Nacht und Eric, der um sich schlug und heftig atmete.

Horatio machte die Taschenlampe an und kniete sich neben seinem Freund nieder. Vorsichtig berührte er dessen Stirn und erschrak, weil sie sehr heiss war. Eric schien zu träumen und was immer es war, es war nichts schönes. ‚Ja, prima Feststellung,' dachte er. ‚Die letzten Tage waren ja auch nicht grade eine Spazierfahrt!'

Vorsichtig versuchte er Eric aufzuwecken. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sich seine Augen schließlich öffneten und ihn verwirrt ansahen.

„H.?" fragte Eric.

„Ich bin hier, Eric," antwortete der ältere Mann. „Deine Wunden haben sich entzündet, wie es aussieht. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was passiert ist?"

„Kalt…" war die einzige Antwort die er bekam, und der jüngere Mann zitterte heftig.

Horatio deckte ihn mit einem Teil der Decke zu.

Es gab nicht viel, was er tun konnte, und er fluchte leise. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie nun tun sollten. Eric konnte nicht weiter gehen.

Horatio wünschte einen Augenblick, sie hätten das Risiko in Kauf genommen und versucht mit einem der Wagen zu entkommen. Aber nun war es zu spät dazu.

Die Frage war, was er nun tun sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob Calleigh und Ryan sie finden und wenn, wie lange es dauern würde. Wenn sie hier warteten, war es vielleicht zu spät, bis man sie fand. Oder Stetler und seine Leute entdeckten sie zuerst.

Es lag nicht in Horatios Natur da zu sitzen und zu warten. Er überlegte, ob er alleine weiter gehen und einen Weg finden sollte. Oder er versuchte zur Hütte zurück zu gehen und doch einen der Wagen zu klauen. Aber alleine standen seine Chancen noch schlechter. Und konnte er Eric überhaupt alleine lassen?

Dieser war inzwischen wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen und Horatio machte die Taschenlampe wieder aus, um die Batterien zu schonen.

Er lehnte sich wieder an die Wand und dachte angestrengt über einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation nach. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie aus ihrer Gefangenschaft entkommen waren, um dann in diesem Hochstand zu sterben. Es musste irgend eine Möglichkeit geben.

Mir diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

xxxx

Sie waren ca. eineinhalb Stunden unterwegs, als Jakes Hummer den Highway verliess. Collin und Calleigh mussten nun den Abstand zu dem Wagen deutlich größer werden lassen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Ryan verfolgte auf einer Karte den Weg, den sie fuhren.

Es gab nicht sehr viele, befahrbare Wege durch die Everglades. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde gab Clark ihnen durch, dass der Hummer wieder abgebogen war. Collin und er warteten auf sie an der Wegbiegung.

Sie steigen alle aus und sahen sich zusammen die Karte an. Ryan, der in der einen Hand eine große Taschenlampe hielt, deutete mit der anderen auf die Stelle, an der sie sich zur Zeit befanden.

„Seht ihr, von hier aus führt der Weg etwa drei Kilometer weit und gabelt sich dann. Einer der Wege geht noch etwa fünf Kilometer, der andere 8 Kilometer weiter. Nach der Karte sind beide Sackgassen. Also muss auf oder am Ende einer der beiden Wege ihr Ziel liegen."

„Und dort finden wir dann vielleicht auch Horatio und Eric," fügte Calleigh hinzu.

„Ja, das kann sein," meinte Collin und besah sich die Umgebungskarte genauer. „Das Problem ist, dass wir nicht wiessen, wie lange die drei dort bleiben. Wenn wir ihnen folgen und sie kommen zurück, dann haben wir eine direkte Konfrontation Und das könnte Caine und Delko das Leben kosten."

„Es kostet uns zuviel Zeit, wenn wir uns zu Fuß auf den Weg machen," sagte Clark.

„Und im Dunkeln ist es zu gefährlich," erklärte Calleigh. „Außerdem wissen wir nicht einmal, welchen der beiden Wege sie genommen haben."

„Die Karte zeigt nicht an, was am Ende der Wege ist. Aber vielleicht gibt es die Informationen auf anderen Karten?" fragte Ryan.

„Ich rufe Aaron an," nickte Collin und wählte die Nummer auf seinem Handy.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sich der Computerspezialist sich meldete.

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte er.

„Wir sind in den Everglades," antwortete Collin und erklärte die Situation.

xxx

Miami

x

Aaron tippte mit flinken Fingern auf die Computertastatur. Sarah und Marisol saßen neben ihm. Das Handy hatten sie auf Lautsprecher gestellt.

„In Ordnung," meinte der Computerspezialist. „Hier habe ich eine Umgebungskarte, auf der auch sämtliche Hütten und Fußwege eingezeichnet sind. Gib mir mal die Koordinaten, Collin!"

Er verglich die Angaben, die sein Kollege ihm gab.

Sarah deutete auf die Karte. „Hier ist es," zeigte sie. Aaron nickte und sagte dann laut: „Der Rechte Weg, der längere, führt zu einem kleinen Parkplatz. Von dort gehen verschiedene Wanderwege ab. Der linke Weg ist bestimmt der Richtige. Dort ist eine Hütte eingezeichnet, ganz am Ende. Das wäre das ideale Versteck!"

„Könnte sein," kam die Antwort aus dem Handy. „Die Frage ist nur, wie wir unbemerkt bis zur Hütte kommen? Wir müssen unbedingt näher ran und die Lage checken!"

„Wie wäre es denn hiermit?" mischte sich Marisol in das Gespräch ein. Es ging um ihren Mann und ihren Bruder und sie hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Nun deutete sie auf die Karte.

„Der rechte Weg verläuft fast parallel zu dem linken Weg. Und hier verläuft ein schmaler Fußweg zwischen den beiden Strassen. Er endet ein wenig hinter der Hütte, aber die Strecke dürfte grade mal einen bis eineinhalb Kilometer lang sein!"

„Sie hat Recht!" lächelte Sarah und klopfte der jungen Frau auf die Schulter. „Wenn ihr der rechten Strasse folgt, müsste der Fußweg nach ca. 5 bis 6 Kilometer kommen. Dort könntet ihr die Autos stehen lassen."

„In Ordnung, gute Arbeit," antwortete Collin. „Wir werden den Weg suchen. Ein Team bleibt aber in der Nähe der Weggabelung, falls jemand von denen wieder wegfährt. Die anderen suchen den Weg, und sobald die Sonne aufgeht, machen wir uns auf die Suche nach der Hütte."

Alle stimmten dem Plan zu.

„Vielleicht sollten Sarah oder Aaron euch noch ein paar Sachen bringen. Bis ihr losgehen könnt, vergehen mindestens noch fünf Stunden!?" meinte Marisol.

„Was für Sachen meinen Sie, Marisol?" fragte Collin.

„Na ja, sie haben nicht viel mehr mit als Taschenlampen und ihre Waffen." Die junge Frau lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin ab und zu mit meinem Vater und Eric mitgegangen, wenn sie in die Everglades fuhren um Tiere zu beobachten," erklärte sie. „Und selbst wenn die Sonne aufgegangen ist, ist es gefährlich. Ihr braucht alles für eine medizinische Notfallversorgung, Seile – falls jemand in den Sumpf gerät -, Ferngläser wären gut, ein Kompass…"

„Okay, okay," unterbrach Collin sie. „Ich habe verstanden, Marisol! Anscheinend sind sie bei klarerem Verstand als wir alle."

„Bestimmt nicht, Agent Barrows!" antwortete sie. „Aber ich habe mit Sicherheit mehr geschlafen als sie alle."

„Wir packen alles in Rucksäcke, was nötig ist, und dann komme ich zu euch," bot Sarah an.

„In Ordnung," kam die schnelle Antwort. „Ich möchte, dass Aaron am Computer bleibt, falls wir weitere Informationen brauchen."

„Funkgeräte wären sicher auch besser, als unsere Handys," mischte sich Ryan ins Gespräch. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob wir hier überall Empfang haben!"

„Gut! Wir erwarten dich, Sarah! Und in der Zwischenzeit können zwei von uns abwechselnd ein wenig schlafen."

xxx

Everglades

x

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als das erste Licht zu sehen war und sich die vier Ermittler auf den Weg in die Everglades machten. Sarah hatte ihnen die Ausrüstung gebracht und war geblieben. Sie wartete bei den Autos und hielt die Verbindung zu Aaron.

Während der Nacht hatten Ryan und Clark an der Weggabelung gewacht, aber der Hummer oder ein anderes Auto war nicht aufgetaucht. Sie vermuteten, dass Jake und seine Kumpanen eine Art Treffen oder etwas ähnliches abhielten. Vielleicht konnten sie heute raus finden, wer alles beteiligt war. Wobei sie sich natürlich nicht sicher sein konnten, dass alle da waren, die an den krummen Geschäften Anteil hatten. Aber es war vielleicht ein Anfang und eventuell bekam man einen der Leute zum reden.

Calleigh versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder auf den Weg vor sich zu konzentrieren. Spekulationen brachten im Moment gar nichts. Und der Pfad, dem sie folgten, war so tükisch schmal, dass man höllisch aufpassen musste.

Jeder von ihnen trug einen Rucksack und sie waren für ziemlich viele Situationen gerüstet.

Sarah hatte sogar eine zweite Waffe für jeden und Reservemonition mitgebracht.

Sie brauchten etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis sie den Waldrand bei der Hütte erreicht hatten, weil sie nur langsam voran gekommen waren.

Unterwegs hatten sie zwei Mal angehalten und gewartet, bis in nicht allzu großer Entfernung ein Krokodil vorbeigeschwommen war.

Calleigh waren die großen Geschöpfe mehr als unheimlich und sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie halbwegs festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

Die Hütte war recht groß, die Fenster – zumindest auf der Seite, die sie sehen konnten – verrammelt.

Sie wertete das als gutes Zeichen, und hoffte, dass sie hier vielleicht Horatio und Eric finden würden.

Collin gab ihnen Zeichen und Ryan und Clar gingen am Waldrand entlang um die Hütte herum, während sie mit ihm sich in die andere Richtung vorpierschte.

Alles schien ruhig zu sein. Ein paar Minuten später meldete Ryan, dass auch auf der anderen Seite die Fenster verrammelt waren und sie niemanden sehen konnten.

Calleigh und Collin versteckten sich hinter den Bäumen, als sie der Tür der Hütte näher kamen. Sie konnten von diesem Platz aus sowohl den Eingang sehen, als auch das Ende der Strasse, auf der ein weißer Lieferwagen und der Hummer hintereinander parkten.

„Was machen wir nun?" fragte Calleigh angespannt.

„Wie es aussieht, warten," antwortete Collin ruhig.

Es dauerte etwas eine halbe Stunde, bis sich die Tür öffnete und sechs Männer aus der Hütte kamen. Sie erkannten, Jake, Tony Briggs und Nate Cooper.

Zu Calleigh's Überraschung waren die anderen drei Männer Rick Stetler, Dan Cooper und John Hagen.

Sie erklärte Collin, wer die Männer waren und er nickte.

Sie beobachteten, wie sie sich in drei Zweierteams aufteilten und sich in verschiedene Richtungen bewegten.

„Deckung!" rief Collin leise in das Funkgerät.

Sie hielten den Atem an, als Rick Stetler und Jake Berkeley in nicht einmal drei Meter Entfernung an ihnen vorbei gingen.

Sie konnten die Waffen der Männer an den Gürteln sehen. Außerdem waren sie mit Kompassen und Funkgeräten ausgestattet und hatten wie sie selber Rucksäcke auf.

Wenig später waren die beiden Männer verschwunden und auch Clark und Ryan meldeten, dass sie die anderen nicht mehr sehen konnten.

„Sieht so aus, als wären sie auf einer Suchaktion," meinte Calleigh.

„Ja, das meine ich auch," stimmte Collin ihr zu. „Vielleicht sind Caine und Delko entkommen."

„Die Frage ist, ob sie verletzt sind, wann sie entwischt und wie weit sie gekommen sind," fuhr Calleigh mit ihren Gedanken fort.

„Wir sehen uns die Hütte an, vielleicht gibt uns das Aufschluss auf einige dieser Fragen."

Noch immer wachsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Hütte.

Vor der Tür trafen sie sich mit Ryan und Clark. Die beiden gingen voran und sicherten den ersten Raum. Dann folgten Calleigh und Collin und sie gingen durch alle Räume.

Es war niemand da.

Was Calleigh sehr besorgte waren die Blutspuren, die sie, vorallem in dem recht kahlen Wohnraum gefunden hatten.

Ohne DNA-Analyse war es natürlich unmöglich zu sagen, wem welches Blut gehörte.

In der Mitte des Raumes hingen Fesseln an der Decke, und es war zumindest ziemlich sicher, dass die Blutspuren in der Nähe von Horatio oder Eric stammten.

Die Frage war, wem das Blut von der großen Blutlache in der Nähe des Stuhles gehörte. Denn, von wem auch immer es war, derjenige lebte mit Sicherheit nicht mehr, soviel war Calleigh klar.

Sie schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, bevor sie sich weiter umsah.

Als sie alle Räume durchsucht hatten, trafen sie sich wieder im Wohnraum.

„Was meint ihr?" fragte Collin die anderen Ermittler.

„Mindestens einer von den beiden ist entkommen," fing Ryan an. „Ansonsten würden sie kaum eine Suchaktion starten."

„Vielleicht ist Sam Warren der Tote," meinte Clark. „ich habe ihn vorhin nicht gesehen, und wir wissen mit Sicherheit, dass er beteiligt ist."  
„Könnte sein," stimmte Calleigh hoffnungsvoll zu.

„Ja, vielleicht." Collin klang nicht so sicher. Aber es war eine Möglichkeit. „Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt machen?"

„Wir müssten die Beweise hier sichern," sagte Ryan. „Hier gibt es jede Menge davon! Scheint nicht so, als hätten sie damit gerechnet, dass man sie hier finden könnte."  
„Wir müssen auch Horatio und Eric finden," erwiderte Calleigh mit einem leicht säuerlichen Blick. „Ich finde, dass ist jetzt wichtiger!"

„Stimmt! Aber wenn die Kerle hinter Gitter bringen wollen, sind auch die Beweise hier wichtig. Sie geben uns einiges in die Hand. Und wir sind auf jeden Fall mit mehreren Zeugen, die die Identität der sechs Männer bestätigen können. Und die Entführung können wir ihnen mit dem Beweismaterial hier sicher nachweisen."

„Was tun wir?" fragte Ryan.

„Wir sollten Caine und Delko vor ihnen finden. Ist die Frage, wie wir das am besten anstellen? Stetler und seine Leute sind uns voraus. Und das Gebiet ist riesig."

Sie sahen sich ratlos an.

Dann kam Ryan eine Idee.

„Vielleicht kann Marisol uns helfen!" meinte er.

„Wie das?" fragte Clark skeptisch.

„Sie hat doch gesagt, sie war mit ihrem Vater und Eric öfter in den Everglades. Vielleicht hat sie eine Ahnung, wo Eric sich hier verstecken würde."

„Ryan hat Recht. Könnte sein, dass sie eine Idee hat, auf die wir nicht kommen," stimmte Calleigh ihrem Kollegen zu.

„In Ordnung," nickte Collin. „Mal sehen, ob die Handys hier funktionieren. Das wäre zumindest einfacher."

Er wählte Aarons Nummer und fluchte leise, als das Hand nicht reagierte. „Na prima, kein Empfang!"

Damit nahm er das Funkgerät in die Hand, rief Sarah und erklärte, was sie wissen wollten.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo! Und weiter geht es! Nun nähern wir uns langsam dem Ende. LG, Drea**

x

10. Kapitel: Suche II

x

x

_**Miami**_

Marisol versuchte sich daruf zu konzentrieren, was Sarah gesagt hatte, aber es fiel ihr wahnsinnig schwer.

Nachdem die Ermittlerin beschrieben hatte, was die anderen in der Hütte gefunden hatten, fuhren ihre Gedanken Achterbahn. Blut – viel Blut, war alles, an was sie denken konnte.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu konzentrieren. Diese ganze Geschichte war ein Alptraum, und alles was sie sich wünschte war, so schnell wie möglich daraus zu erwachen. Jetzt, wo sie nach langer Zeit endlich gesund war und Horatio gefunden hatte, konnte einfach nicht alles wieder zerstört werden. Sie war so glücklich gewesen. Mit Horatio, ihrem Bruder… sie war froh, dass die beiden sich auch in ihrer neuen Beziehung als Schwager gut verstanden. Sie hatte sogar bereits wieder darüber nachgedacht, was sie als nächstes anfangen wollte. Auch wenn sie aufgrund der Krankheit lange nicht gearbeitet hatte, so wollte sie sicher nicht den ganzen Tag zu Hause sitzen, während Horatio weg war. Sie hatte schon verschiedene Möglichkeiten erwogen, sich aber noch nicht entschieden.

Seit einigen Wochen arbeitete sie ehrenamtlich im Krankenhaus in der Kinderabteilung, in der krebskranke Kinder behandelt wurden und sie machte es gern. Aber sie wollte auch etwas für sich tun. Ihr Ehrgeiz war wieder erwacht.

Nur was sollte sie tun, wenn Horatio oder Eric oder beiden etwas passierte. Marisol wusste nicht, ob sie das verkraften könnte.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Aaron sie am Arm berührte und ihren Namen rief.

Sie zuckte zusammen und kam wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück.

„Entschuldigung!" murmelte sie leise und verlegen.

„Kein Problem, Marisol," antwortete Aaron. „Das ist alles ein bischen viel, sie sind schließlich keine Polizistin! Aber ich bitte sie, sich zu konzentrieren und zu überlegen, was ihr Bruder tun könnte, wenn er in den Everglades einen Unterschlupf und Versteck braucht."

„Okay," sagte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf den Computerbildschirm, auf dem immer noch die Umgebungskarte vom Vorabend zu sehen war.

„Wenn wir unterwegs waren, dann haben wir uns immer einen Hochstand auf der Karte ausgesucht, sind so nah wie möglich herangefahren und den Rest des Weges gewandert. Meistens sind die Parkplätze nicht allzu weit entfernt von den Hochständen, ich denke, maximal drei Kilometer. Sehen sie…" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf verschiedene Punkte der Karte.

„Ansonsten gibt es nicht viele Möglichkeiten, sich sicher zu verstecken, es sei denn natürlich, man besitzt eine Hütte. Davon gibt es ebenfalls einige. Viele werden von Jägern benutzt."  
„Und Sie meinen, ihr Bruder würde sich einen Hochstand suchen?"

„Mir fällt sonst nichts ein. Nachts ist es zu gefährlich, man kann nicht einfach irgendwo ein Zelt aufschlagen."

„In Ordnung, Marisol," sagte Aaron und lächelte sie an. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir in der Nähe der Hütte Hochstände finden."

Sie sahen sich die Karte nochmals genau an.

„Warten sie einen Moment, ich denke wir sollten das anders machen," meinte Aaron nach einem Blick auf den Monitor.

Wenige Minuten später hatte er einen Teil der Karte ausgedruckt und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er einige Stifte und sie sahen sich zusammen die Umgebung an.

Aaron makierte die Hütte und sie suchten die Hochstände und Hütten, die in einem Umkreis von etwa 15 Kilometer darum herum lagen.

„Reicht das aus?" fragte Marisol.

„Ich denke schon," nickte Aaron. „So wie es aussieht, ist mindestens einer von ihnen verletzt. Und der Weg ist schwierig. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie weiter gekommen sein können. Wir reden mit Sarah."

Damit wählte er die Nummer seiner Kollegin und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie dran ging.

x

x

_**Everglades**_

„Okay, Sarah, wie sieht es aus?" fragte Collin seine Frau über Funk.

„Marisol meint, es kommt nur ein Hochstand oder eine Hütte als Unterschlupf in Frage," erklärte Sarah. „Sie haben die Umgebung gecheckt. In einem Umkreis von 15 Kilometern gibt es nur eine weitere Hütte, aber acht Hochstände."

„Gut. Ich denke, sie sind wahrscheinlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu den Autos gegangen. Frag nach, ob das einige Orte ausschliesst."  
„Wieso meinst du das?" fragte Ryan.

„Weil ich glaube, dass sie einen der Wagen genommen hätten, wenn sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten. Da sie das nicht getan haben, ist die andere Richtung am wahrscheinlichsten."

Die anderen Ermittler nickten zustimmend.

Sarah sprach am Handy mit Aaron. Nach wenigen Minuten meldete sie sich wieder.

„Das würde die Anzahl der Hochstände auf vier reduzieren," sagte sie. „Der nächste wäre ca. vier Kilometer entfernt."

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, aus einer anderen Richtung an die Hochstände dran zu kommen?" fragte Calleigh.

„Marisol sagt, die Hochstände sind nie mehr als drei Kilometer von Parkplätzen entfernt," erklärte Sarah.

„Also, wie gehen wir dann vor?" fragte Calleigh weiter.

Sie überlegten und diskutierten. Das größte Problem war, dass sie viel zu wenige waren. Und sie wussten nicht, wer noch mit drin stecklte und konnten deshalb nicht einfach Leute um Hilfe bitten.

Schließlich entschied Collin, was sie tun sollten. Er bat Sarah mit Aaron zu sprechen. Dieser sollte, zusammen mit Frank Tripp, dem Calleigh und Ryan vertrauten, in die Everglades kommen. Es würde zwar einige Zeit dauern, aber sobald sie da waren, konnten sie bei der Suche helfen. Marisol sollte weiter im sicheren Haus bleiben und mit ihnen in Verbundung bleiben.

„Calleigh und Ryan, ich möchte, dass ihr die Beweissicherung übernehmt!" sagte Collin und wehrte mit einer Handbewegung die Proteste der beiden ab. „Einer von euch sichert die Beweise, der andere hält an der Türe Wache. Sarah wird weiter am Wagen bleiben, in der Nähe. Ihr könnt sie als Verstärkung rufen, wenn etwas ist."

„Und wir gehen auf die Suche?" fragte Clark.

Collin nickte. „Wir nehmen uns die Hochstände einem nach dem anderen vor und fahren so nahe dran wie nur möglich. Wir fangen mit dem nächstgelegenden an. Wenn sie es geschafft haben, einen Hochstand zu finden, sind sie vielleicht dort geblieben."  
„Oder sie haben sich nach Sonnenaufgang wieder auf den Weg gemacht," meinte Ryan.

„Vielleicht, aber dann haben sie bestimmt Spuren hinterlassen und geben uns damit einen Hinweis, in welche Richtung wir suchen müssen. Uns bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Stetler und seinen Leuten zu folgen ist zu gefährlich."

Clark und Collin liessen sich von Sarah abholen und zum anderen Auto bringen, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Ihr Ziel war der Parkplatz zum nächstgelegenen Hochstand. Von da aus mussten sie laut Karte ca. zwei Kilometer zu Fuß weiter gehen.

Sie brauchten zwanzig Minuten bis zum Parkplatz, da sie erst ein ganzes Stück zurück fahren mussten. Der Fußweg war dann jedoch wesentlich mühsamer und sie kamen nur langsam voran.

x

Währenddessen waren Calleigh und Ryan in der Hütte. Sie wechselten sich mit der Wache und der Beweissicherung ab. Beide hatten Mühe sich auf diese Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Sie wollten lieber bei der Suche helfen.

Als Aaron mit Frank Trip zweieinhalb Stunden später zu ihnen stiess, waren sie so gut wie fertig. Sie warteten auf Sarah, um ihr die Beweise zu übergeben. Sie würde weiter auf dem zweiten Weg warten und über Funk Kontakt zu den Teams halten, denn dort waren sie sicher, dass sie Handyempfang hatten. Marisol stand mit ihr in Verbindung, um die Daten über die Hochstände und Parkplätze durchzugeben.

Als Sarah bei ihnen ankam, fragte Ryan sogleich: „Was ist eigentlich mit Collin und Clark? Haben die sich schon gemeldet? Sie sind jetzt schon drei Stunden unterwegs!"

„Stimmt, eigentlich müssten sie den ersten Stand doch schon gefunden haben?" meinte Calleigh.

„Ich habe sie nicht erreicht," berichtete Sarah. „Handyempfang haben sie nicht, und über Funk bekomme ich nur Rauschen, keine Antwort."

„Mist," fluchte Aaron. „Sieht so aus, als müssten wir die beiden auch suchen."  
„Ich hoffe, sie sind nicht mit Stetler zusammen gestossen," sagte Ryan düster.

„Das werden wir nur rausfinden, wenn wir uns auf den Weg machen!" antwortete Aaron. „Also lasst uns aufbrechen!"

„Seht zu, dass ihr wenigstens Kontakt mit mir haltet!" meinte Sarah mit besorgter Stimme. Ihr gefiel es nicht zurück zu bleiben, während ihr Mann vielleicht in Gefahr war. Aber sie diskutierte nicht darüber, und akzeptierte die Aufgabenverteilung. Jeder Augenblick war vielleicht wichtig.

Uns so sah sie den vieren hinterher, als sie davon fuhren.

Nach kurzem zögern lud sie die Beweise ein und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, zurück zu ihrem Posten.

x

x

Als Horatio aufwachte, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis er richtig klar im Kopf war.

Etwas benommen stellte er fest, dass es bereits hell war.

So wie es aussah, hatten die letzten Tage ihm auch ganz schön zugesetzt, besonders der Mangel an Nahrung und Wasser. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er mehrere Stunden tief und fest geschlafen hatte. Wenn Stetler sie gefunden hätte, hätte er sie ohne Probleme überwältigen können.

Horatio sah zu Eric und sein Gesicht verzog sich besorgt, als er sah, dass der junge Mann sich nicht rührte. Er erhob sich mühsam und ging zu ihm.

Der Puls war da, aber Eric war sehr heiss und schien in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit zu liegen. Als Horatio sich jetzt bei Tageslicht die Wunden ansah, bestand kein Zweifel mehr an einer Infektion. Und das bedeutete, dass sie schnell Hilfe brauchten, wenn es nicht schon zu spät war.

Er versuchte seinen Freund wach zu bekommen, um ihm etwas von dem letzten Rest Wasser einzuflössen. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Eric sich zu regen begann und leise stöhnte.

Seine Augenlieder flatterten, öffneten sich kurz und fielen wieder zu.

„Nein, nein, Eric," sagte Horatio und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Wange. „Wach auf! Komm schon, Junge!"

Langsam öffnete er schließlich die Augen, aber Horatio sah deutlich, welche Schwierigkeiten er hatte, wach zu bleiben.

„Komm, Eric, du musst etwas trinken!" sagte er, und half ihm, den Kopf anzuheben. Nach einigen Schlucken schloss Eric erschöpft die Augen und Horatio ermahnte ihn nochmal: „Hey, Eric, noch nicht wieder schlafen, hörst du!"

„H.?"

„Hör mir zu, ich muss dich hier allein lassen," erklärte Horatio. „Du musst ins Krankenhaus! Deshalb werde ich gleich gehen und versuchen mich zur Hütte durch zu schlagen. Verstehst du mich?"

Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

„Ich lasse dir eine Waffe hier," erklärte Horatio weiter. „Versuche wach zu bleiben, bis ich unten bin und wir sicher sind, dass Stetler nicht schon auf uns wartet. Schaffst du das?"

„In Ord… nung," kam die leise Antwort und Horatio liess es dabei bewenden.

Er nahm das Fernglas, dass sie aus der Hütte mitgenommen hatten, stand auf, ging zu dem ersten der beiden Beobachtungsfenstern und suchte die Umgebung ab. Auf der Waldseite war nichts zu erkennen. Also ging er zu dem anderen Fenster, dass zur Lichtung zeigte und beobachtete aufmerksam die Lichtung und den Waldrand, an dem sie selber noch am vergangen Abend entlang gegangen waren.

Er konnte nichts erkennen. Die Frage war, ob sich jemand verborgen hatte und den Hochstand oder diese Seite des Waldes beobachtete und darauf warteten, dass sie sich zeigten. Aber das musste er wohl riskieren.

Er sah die einzige Möglichkeit darin, Eric alleine zu lassen und Hilfe zu holen.

Er musste es zurück zur Hütte schaffen und einen der Wagen klauen. Oder, wenn er Stetler oder einen seiner Männer fand, musste er einen Weg finden, sie zu überwältigen. Sie hatten mit Sicherheit Handys. Es war Erics einzige Chance. Und wie es aussah, musste er sich wirklich beeilen.

Horatio hängte sich das Fernglas über den Hals, nahm das Taschenmesser und Munition an sich. Er suchte noch einmal die Umgebung ab, bevor er mit einem letzten Blick auf Eric vorsichtig die Leiter hinunter kletterte.

x

x

„Da, siehst du!" sagte Jake Berkeley aufgeregt und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Hochstand in ca. 800 Meter Entfernung. „Das ist Horatio!"

„Ich bin ja nicht blind," antwortete Rick Stetler schroff.

Er war noch immer sauer. Die ganze Sache war aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Es war schlimm genug, dass Horatio und Delko ihnen dazwischen gefunkt hatten und sie die beiden entführen mussten. Aber dass die beiden so stur waren, und es dann auch noch geschafft hatten zu flüchten, machte ihn stink wütend.

Und nun hocketen sie hier seit einer guten halben Stunde rum und beobachteten die Gegend. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, und das ärgerte ihn noch mehr. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Horatio ohne zu zögern auf ihn schiessen würde. Die Jagd konnte genauso gut nach hinten los gehen, wenn sie nicht aufpassten. Daher hatte er sich entschlossen zu warten, als sie den Hochstand entdeckt hatten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Gesuchten dort waren, war ziemlich groß, und er hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte er, während er beobachtete, wie Horatio langsam die Leiter hoch kletterte.

„Tony und Nate müssten in wenigen Minuten hier sein. John und Dan kommen aus der anderen Richtung. Sie brauchen noch etwas länger," antwortete Jake unverzüglich. Er war sehr aufmerksam und Stetler lächelte. Er wusste genau, dass der jüngere Mann sich darüber im Klaren war, dass er sich keinen weiteren Fehler mehr erlauben konnte.

„Gut," sagte er. „Sag John, sie sollen einen Bogen machen und von der anderen Seite kommen."

„In Ordnung," bestätigte Jake.

Sie beobachteten, wie Horatio auf dem Boden ankam und sich schnell hinter einem Baum zurückzog. Dann sahen sie ein Aufblitzen und wussten, dass er mit dem gestohlenen Fernglas die Umgebung absuchte.

Grade als Stetler nachhaken wollte, wo seine Leute blieben, tauchten hinter ihnen Tony Briggs und Nate Cooper auf.

„Gut, dass ihr endlich da seit!" sagte er nicht grade freundlich. „Wir schnappen uns Caine. Er versteckt sich, aber mit Sicherheit wird er da nicht bleiben. Bewegt euch etwas tiefer im Wald, dann kann er uns nicht so leicht entdecken. Tony, Nate, ich möchte, dass ihr euch Delko schnappt, er scheint noch im Hochstand zu sein. Entweder ist er verletzt oder er will Caine Deckung geben."

„Von da oben ist er eindeutig im Vorteil!" warf Nate ein.

„Dann lasst euch was einfallen!" sagte Stetler mit finsterer Miene und die Männer enthielten sich weiterer Kommentare.

„Jetzt los, damit wir die Sache endlich erledigen können!"

Die vier Männer gingen los. Tony und Nate liefen etwas weiter in den Wald hinein. Sie wollten um Horatio herum gehen, um zum Hochstand zu kommen. Stetler und Jake bewegten sich vorsichtig von Deckung zu Deckung und beobachteten dabei Horatio, der noch immer in der Nähe des Hochstandes war und sie anscheinend noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Beinahe lautlos bewegten sich die beiden Männer und blieben schließlich im Schutz eines großen Baumes etwa 30 Meter von Horatio entfernt stehen. Stetler bedeutete Jake mit einem Handzeichen, sich dem Mann von der anderen Seite zu nähern.

Währendessen beobachtete er, wie Horatio in den Wald hinein starrte und angestrengt lauschte. Und er fragte sich, ob der Mann sie oder Tony und Nate gehört hatte.

Besser war, sie würden so schnell wie möglich handeln.

Er blickte zu Jake, der bis auf etwa zehn Meter an Horatio heran geschlichen war und nickte ihm zu.

Dann trat er hinter dem Schutz des Baumes vor und richtete die Waffe auf Horatio Caine.

x

x

Hinterher wusste Horatio kaum noch, wie alles passiert war, denn es ging sehr schnell.

Nachdem er vom Hochstand herunter geklettert war und Schutz gesucht hatte, hatte er nochmal die Umgebung mit dem Fernglas abgesucht.

Dann glaubte er Geräusche aus dem Wald gehört zu haben. Er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Es konnten Tiere gewesen sein – oder Stetler und seine Kumpanen. Und wenn diese ihnen nah waren, dann hatten sie vielleicht gesehen, wie er den Hochstand hinunter geklettert war. Und dann hatten sie ebenso mitbekommen, dass er allein war. Wenn er weiter ging, konnte er damit Eric in Gefahr bringen. Allerdings erinnerte er sich noch gut an seine eigenen Worte, die er vor scheinbar einer Ewigkeit gesagt hatte: wenn einer von ihnen die Möglichkeit zur Flucht hatte, musste derjenige sie nutzen. Hier ging es um noch mehr als ihr eigenes Leben.

Während er noch überlegte, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, die ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen Waffen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Es war wirklich nicht nett, einfach so davon zu laufen!" sagte Rick Stetler zu ihm und Horatio blieb regungslos stehen. In den Augen des anderen Mannes, konnte er klar erkennen, dass dieser sofort schiessen würde, wenn er auch nur einen Finger krümmte.

Er wartete, als Stetler näher kam und einige Meter vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Durchsuch ihn," sagte dieser und kurz darauf spürte er, wie Jake Berkeley ihn abtaste und seine Waffe aus dem Hosenbund zog.

Er fluchte innerlich und zwang sich, nicht zum Hochstand zu sehen, in dem Eric verletzt lag und sich nicht wehren konnte.

Wobei seine Lage grade auch nicht wesentlich besser aussah.

Er starrte Stetler in die Augen und überlegte, wie lange er nun wohl noch leben würde.

Dann erklangen drei Schüsse – und alle erstarrten…


	11. Chapter 11

hallo zusammen! Hier ist es nun, das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte!

Ich danke allen, die sie gelesen haben und hoffe, dass sie euch vielleicht ein wenig gefallen hat!?

Falls noch jemand Anregung; lob und natürlich auch Kritik hat - dann immer her damit!

LG, Drea

x

x

Kapitel 11: Finale

-

Collin fluchte leise vor sich hin, während er versuchte, das Funkgerät wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Bisher war beinahe alles schief gelaufen, was schief laufen konnte.

Sie hatten den Parkplatz ohne Probleme erreicht, hatten sich nach dem Kompass gerichtet und den nördlichen Weg genommen. Anfangs war es ein relativ normaler Pfad gewesen, der sich aber nach einem knappen Kilometer in Nichts aufgelöst hatte.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt merkten sie, dass mit dem Kompass anscheinend etwas nicht stimmte. Dieser Weg konnte einfach nicht richtig sein.

Also waren sie fluchend zurück gegangen und hatten den anderen Pfad genommen. Das hatte sie bereits enorme Zeit gekostet.

Dann war Clark in den Sumpf geraten und hatte dabei das Funkgerät verloren.

Außer nassen Füßen, war seinem Kolleggen nichts weiter passiert, aber sie hatten einige Minuten gebraucht, um das Funkgerät wieder zu finden – und es war mit Schlamm bedeckt, nass und wie es aussah völlig unbrauchbar.

Sie waren langsam weiter gegangen, während Collin versuchte, dasGerät zu säubern, aber offensichtlich hatte es nichts gebracht und er gab es schließlich Clark zurück, der es wieder an seinem Gürtel befestigte.

Den restlichen Weg redeten sie nicht viel und nur deshalb hörten sie wohl die Geräusche.

Grade noch voller Ärger, setzte sich nun das jahrelange Training der beiden Männer durch und sie versteckten sich blitzschnell hinter den nächsten Bäumen, die Waffen in der Hand und schussbereit.

Aus ihrer Deckung heraus entdeckten sie zwei Männer – Tony Briggs und Nate Cooper, wie Collin feststellte – die sich langsam durch den Wald schlichen. Sie schienen sich völlig darauf zu konzentrieren, den Weg nicht zu verlieren und gingen nur etwa zwanzig Meter an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie zu bemerken. Erst jetzt sagen die beiden Agenten, dass sie ihrem Ziel schon viel näher waren, als sie gedacht hatten.

Die Lichtung war schon ein wenig zu erkennen und auch der Hochstand war zu sehen, etwas 600 Meter entfernt. So wie es aussah, steuerten die beiden Männer darauf zu.

Mit einem Zeichen an Clark trat Collin hinter dem Baum hervor und richtete seine Waffe auf den Rücken des linken Mannes, während Clark auf den anderen zielte.

„Stehen bleiben und Hände hoch, FBI!" rief er und beobachtete regungslos, wie Cooper und Briggs stehen blieben.

„Ich will die Hände sehen!" sagte er nochmal, als die Männer sich nicht rührten. „Eine falsche Bewegung, und wir schiessen!"

Dann ging alles blitzschnell.

Tony und Nate drehten sich um und zogen dabei ihre Waffen.

Drei Schüsse fielen innerhalb von einigen Sekunden.

Collin schien alles in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Die beiden Männer vor ihm begangen zu fallen. Aus Coopers Waffe fiel im selben Augenblick ein Schuss und neben ihm schrie Clark auf.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Kollegen, ging er zu den beiden Männernm nahm die Waffen weg und sah einen Moment reglos zu, wie sich unter ihnen große Blutlachen bildeten und ihn weit aufgerissene Augen anstarrten. Dann drehte er sich zu Clark um.

Die Kugel hatte seinen Oberarm durchschlagen, aber sie lebten beide.

-

Ryan, Calleigh, Aaron und Frank hatten beschlossen dem Pfad zum Hochstand nur ein Stück zu folgen und dann einen direkteren Weg durch den Wald zu nehmen.

Sie machten sich Sorgen um ihre Kollegen. Das Auto hatte auf dem Parkplatz gestanden, aber auch von der kurzen Entfernung aus hatten sie keine Antwort über Funk oder Handy bekommen.

Nach etwa einem halben Kilometer hörten sie Schüsse und gleich darauf, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, hörte Ryan eine bekannte Stimme rufen: „Was war das?"

„Das ist Dan Cooper!" sagte er leise.

Sie zogen ihre Waffen und gingen lautlos weiter durch den Wald. Die Stimme war nicht weit entfernt gewesen und nach etwa hundert Metern entdeckten sie Dan Cooper und John Hagen, die einige Meter von ihnen weg standen.

„Du Idiot, du kannst hier doch nicht so rum schreien!" zischte Hagen grade dem jüngeren Mann zu und Ryan musste grinsen.

Cooper war zwar ausgebildeter Polizist, aber arbeitete seit Jahren nur im Labor am Computer. Und er hatte den Mann immer schon für einen Idioten gehalten. Das schien John Hagen genauso zu sehen.

Aaron gab ihnen Zeichen und sie nutzten die Unaufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer und verteilten sich leise um sie herum.

Als alle ihre Waffen auf die beiden streitenden Polizisten gerichtet hatten, gab Aaron sich zu erkennen. „FBI! Waffen fallen lassen und Hände hoch!"

Hagen und Cooper drehten sich erschrocken um und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie Aaron und wenige Meter entfernt Ryan entdeckten.

Hagens Hand wanderte instinktiv zu seiner zweiten Waffe im Hosenbund.

„Ich werde nicht zögern zu schiessen, John!" Calleighs Stimme hinter ihm liess ihn zu Stein erstarren. Daran, wie die beiden Männer in ihrer Haltung scheinbar zusammensackten, konnten die Ermittler erkennen, dass sie aufgegeben hatten. Calleigh und Frank gingen zu ihnen, nahmen ihnen die Waffen ab und durchsuchten sie. Schließlich legten sie den beiden Handschellen an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich die beiden bewache, und ihr findet heraus, woher die Schüsse kamen und wo Horatio und Eric sind?" schlug Frank vor.

Aaron überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte dann.

Sie machten sich zu dritt auf den Weg Richtung Hochstand.

-

„Es ist vorbei, Rick!" sagte Horatio in ruhigem Ton.

Er hatte sich als erster wieder gefasst. Die Schüsse konnten nur eines bedeuten: Stetlers Männer schossen sicher nicht aufeinander! Also suchte man nach ihnen – und der Suchtrupp war nicht weit entfernt.

Horatio hörte hinter sich, wie Jake seine Handschellen hervorholte und konnte einen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken, als seine Arme nach hinten gezogen und gefesselt wurden.

Die Waffe wurde ihm in die Seite gepresst und Jake wartete auf Anweisungen von Stetler.

„Nichts ist vorbei, Horatio!" antwortete Stetler nach einem Moment. „Ich erschiesse dich hier und jetzt und verschwinde!" Er grinste höhnisch. „Geh zur Seite, Jake! Das hier mache ich selber, das wollte ich schon lange tun!"

„Du kannst mich erschiessen, Rick," sagte Horatio mit scheinbarer Gelassenheit. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass sie dich kriegen und du den Rest deines Lebens im Gefängnis landest."

„Bestimmt nicht!" antwortete Stetler selbstsicher. „Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen. Mich kann niemand mit den Drogen in Verbindung bringen. Und da diese Waffe hier auf Berkeley registriert ist, wird man auch ihn für den Mörder halten. Du siehst ja, ich habe Handschuhe an. Aber jetzt Ende mit dieser Unterhaltung, ich will schließlich noch hier weg kommen!"

Bei seinen Worten hatte er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Horatio gerichtet. Jake Berkeley hatte er nicht beachtet, er schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Dieser entfernte sich langsam von den beiden. Das letzte, was er wollte, war als Sündenbock für Stetler herhalten. Und deshalb war es das beste, wenn er sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machte und mit den Rücklagen aus den Drogengeschäften woanders ein neues Leben anfing.

Während sich Jake nach einigen Metern umdrehte und flüchtete, entsicherte Rick Stetler seine Waffe und ging einige Schritte auf Horatio zu.

Dieser zwang sich, seine Augen nicht abzuwenden und sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Marisol und ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er wünschte, er könnte sich von ihr verabschieden.

„Sag auf Wiedersehen, Horatio!" kam es von Stetler und er hörte, wie die Waffe entsichert wurde.

Hoartio schloss die Augen.

-

Ein Schuss fiel, und er wartete auf den Schmerz, doch stattdessen hörte er einen kurzen Schrei und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er grade noch wie Rick Stetler in sich zusammensackte. Die Hände hatte er auf den Bauch gepresst. Das Blut quoll langsam unter ihnen hervor.

Hoartio's Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er noch lebte, denn er hatte sich schon mit seinem Tod abgefunden.

Verwundert sah er sich um.

Jake Berkeley war verschwunden. Aus dem Wald kamen Geräusche, aber sie schienen nicht nah genug. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Hochstand.

Eric sass mit geschlossenen Augen im Eingang , einen Fuss auf der obersten Stufe der Leiter und sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment vorne über kippen würde. Die Waffe lag in seinem Schoss.

Dann kamen Schritte näher und einen Augenblick später drehte Horatio sich um und sah Ryan und Calleigh und einen, ihm unbekannten, Mann auf sich zukommen.

„Horatio?" rief Calleigh schon von weitem. „Alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir gut?"

Die drei erreichten ihn und warfen einen Blick auf Stetler, der sich nicht mehr regte, die Augen offen und starr.

„Bei mir ist alles okay," antwortete er, während Ryan die Handschellen aufschloss. „Aber Eric ist verletzt." Er zeigte mit der gesunden Hand zum Hochstand. „Vielleicht könnt ihr ihn da runter holen, bevor er runter fällt!"

„Natürlich," sagte Ryan und setzte sich schon in Bewegung. „Hilfst du mir, Aaron?"

„Sicher!"

Die beiden Männer gingen zum Hochstand.

Calleigh wandte den Kopf zum Wald, als sie von dort Geräusche hörte und hielt ihre Waffe bereit.

Als sie Collin und Clark erkannte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

-

-

Epilog

-

Marisol Delko starrte auf die schlafende Figur im Krankenhausbett.

Drei Tage war es her, dass Horatio und Eric gefunden worden waren. Sie war froh, dass es vorbei war.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie hier im Krankenhaus bei ihrem Bruder.

Horatio hatte sie immer nur alle paar Stunden für einige Minuten gesehen. Nachdem er untersucht und seine Schulter behandelt worden war, hatte er darauf bestanden, sofort entlassen zu werden.

Er wollte alles hinter sich bringen, seine Aussage machen und bei den Verhören von John Hagen, Dan Cooper und Jake Berkeley anwesend sein.

„Er wird es schaffen, Marisol!" Horatio's Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie lächelte ihn an, als er den gesunden Arm um sie legte und sie an sich zog.

„Hast du mit dem Arzt gesprochen?"

„Ich bin ihm grade über den Weg gelaufen. Er sagt, das Fieber ist heute Nacht endlich gesunken. Die Antibiotika scheinen zu wirken und wenn es so weiter geht, kann er Morgen vielleicht schon auf die normale Station!" erzählte Horatio, was der Arzt ihm gesagt hatte.

Marisol atmete erleichtert auf.

„Und wie ist das Verhör ausgegangen?" fragte sie weiter und sah ihren Mann an.

„Hagen hat sich gesträubt, aber nachdem Cooper und Berkeley weich geworden sind, hat er sich entschieden, dass es wohl besser ist, mit uns zu reden."

„Ihr habt Berkeley?"

„Ach ja, das weißt du ja noch nicht, tut mir leid," antwortete Horatio. „Er hatte sich wohl verirrt und in einer Hütte zuflucht gesucht. Frank und Collin haben ihn gefunden.

Auf jeden Fall haben sie alle unabhängig voneinander bestätigt, dass Stetler der Kopf des Ganzen und nur die sechs beteiligt waren."

„Und du glaubst ihnen?" fragte Marisol besorgt.

„Ja," bestätigte er überzeugt. „Jeder von ihnen war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt einen Deal für sich auszuhandeln. Sie haben nicht gelogen. Außerdem haben wir inzwischen auch genug Beweise zusammen. Cooper hat die Codes verraten, die die gefakten Dateien von den Originalen getrennt und geschützt haben."  
„Also ist es wirklich vorbei!"

„Genau! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen! Eric muss noch eine Aussage machen, wenn er soweit ist, aber das ist nur eine Formalität."

Sie nickte und sah wieder ihren Bruder an. Wenn sie an seine Verletzungen dachte, lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Es würden Narben zurück bleiben. Sie hoffte, er konnte damit umgehen.

Horatio schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Er schafft das schon," sagte er leise.

„Ja," sagte sie einfach.

„Und nachdem du weißt, dass es ihm besser gehst, wirst du jetzt endlich nach Hause gehen und ein paar Stunden schlafen?" fragte er.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Unter einer Bedingung!"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und wartete. „Du kommst mit! Du siehst völlig fertig aus!"

Er lachte, nahm ihre Hand und drehte sich um. „Ich sehe niemals fertig aus!" sagte er in bestimmtem Ton.

Als Antwort brach sie in fröhliches Lachen aus.

-

Ende


End file.
